Albus Potter et le Dragon d'Or
by NaikoDraw
Summary: Albus tentait de trouver son chemin dans les couloirs du Poudlard expresse. Au milieu de cette foule de jeunes excités. Dans les souffles et les rires de chacun. La distance entre lui et sa famille,  lui semblait déjà que trop loin...
1. Les yeux de flammes

**Cette Fiction** et retrace **les Aventures d'Albus**, je vous promets une aventure palpitante, ou pour d'autre ennuyante,** !**

**Ce ne sont pas mes personnages ni mon oeuvre** **ils appartiennes à J. K. Rowling**.Sauf les personnages que j'ai ajoutés, pour créer cette suite. **Ne soyez pas surpris si je n'utilise pas les termes précis du monde de la magie, ceci et l'histoire d'Albus. Alors 19 ans on donc passé, donc certaines chose ou évènements aurait pu donc changer !**

_Je vous laisse découvrir les couples, note : Je vous présente les enfants des Héros, les Héros ne ferons que brèves apparitions, ceci est une suite sortie tout droit de mon esprit déganté ! Tout recommence alors à partir de cette phrase_ :

...

_  
><em>  
><em><strong><br>**__**Albus Potter et le Dragon d'Or**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Les yeux de flamme**_

_Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien.__  
><em>_..._

_Tout aurait pu se finir sur ces quelques mots._

**Simple mais puissant.**

Mais c'était sans compter qu'une nouvelle histoire pouvait encore être forgée. Il vous suffit juste de regarder ce jeune garçon, ressemblant fort au survivant. Ce jeune Albus qui tentait de trouver son chemin dans les couloirs du Poudlard expresse. Au milieu de cette foule de jeunes excités. Dans les souffles et les rires de chacun. La distance entre lui et sa famille, lui semblait déjà que trop loin.  
>Le jeune continuait son chemin, ses yeux débordaient de curiosité et de malice, scrutant ses futurs camarades de classe. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà en tenue de cours, de longue et belle robes luisante d'un noir onyx pour certains, des plus grisées et abîmés pour d'autres. La joie de découvrir Poudlard ce presser encore plus en lui.<p>

_Soudain il sentait alors une présence le bousculait un peut._

Rose : Aller cesse de rêvasser, on ne va plus avoir de place libre !

Sans le savoir, le jeune garçon retracé le chemin de son père.

Il accéléra alors le pas. Les deux jeunes enfants, peinés à se trouver une place de libre et plus le temps passé, plus ils se demandaient s'ils m'allaient pas passer le reste du trajet debout. Tout en continuant leur marche interminable, le brun soufflait péniblement et vu qu'il commençait à vraiment s'ennuyait ses yeux toujours aussi curieux, distinguaient un jeune fille aux cheveux violet, sa chevelure virait alors au rose puis au jaune puis une nouvelle fois au bleu, elle changeait ainsi plusieurs fois de suite de couleur, reflétant presque un l'arc-en-ciel, ses camarades semblaient s'amuser de ce petit tour.

Albus souriait.

Pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué à la magie, mais cela le fasciné toujours, ce fut une nouvelle fois Rose qui le poussa avec plus d'énergie. La petite fille ouvrit alors la porte un compartiment brusquement. Ici ne se trouvais qu'un jeune homme d'environ leur âge, il lisait et ne semblait pas déstabilisé par fracas de la poigne de la rouquine. Malgré la présence de l'intrus, un soulagement ce dessiné enfin sur le visage des deux gamins. Ils entrèrent timidement.

Albus : La place est'elle libre ? -Fis le brun hésitant-.

Le jeune garçon releva lentement sa tête, comme sorti de son petit monde à lui. Il avait de beau cheveux longs est lisse, mi-long quelque peut ébouriffés aussi noir que l'ébène aurait pus l'être, quelques mèches lui tombaient sur la froideur de son visage. Albus ne le voyait pas vraiment, la pièce était moyennement éclairée. Il distinguait avec beaucoup de peine les yeux et le visage de l'inconnu, il pouvait juste en déduire qu'il était quelqu'un de assez sombres.

Mais en se rapprochant de celui-ci, Albus pouvais remarquer qu'ils avaient une couleur ocre brillantes, avec un iris allongés comme celui des chats. Trop surprenant, même pour un sorcier. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre ? Pourtant il ne semblait pas si différent de lui. En revenant à penser que les moldus n'étaient eux même pas si différents des sorciers. Cette pensait était stoppé par une voie calme et clair.

- Vous pouvait rester ! Je suis seul depuis tout à l'heure, je crois que mes yeux semblent avoir un certains effets sur les gens ici...

Rose affichait un sourire avant de s'asseoir avec joie sur une des banquettes vieillis. Le brun lui semblait soulagé que ce mystérieux inconnu face une référence sur " ses yeux". Certes c'était un sujet qui le tracasser, comment pouvait' on avoir un regard aussi animal ? Il allait lui demander plus d'explications sur cette anomalie étrange, quand la petite fille ouvrir la bouche...

- Mman parle souvent de créatures Hybridiques, comme les loups garou, les vampires. Elle dit qu'ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux...Je crois qu'il existe même des Veela...Une sorte de créatures non humaine...

Pour sur, elle ressemblait à sa mère, un vrai petit livre vivant, sans parlais de sa fascination pour les sort magique, elle savait déjà faire pas mal de tour simple. Mais le jeune garçon afficha juste un sourire amuser, éclairer enfin par un soleil matinal timide. Albus pu alors mieux décrire les contours de son visage. Malgré son aire si froid, il avait des trais fin, avec une couleur de peau nacré, c'était peut être un vampire après tout. Le jeune eu un frisson au son de la voie toujours aussi calme qui répondait à son amie...

- Oh je ne suis rien de tel, mais je dois admettre que je suis un peut différent, mais je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant de le savoir si ?

Albus : Et bien en faite si... mais...

Il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment, elle s'ouvrait encore, mais cette fois, avec plus de douceur. Une vielle dame vint à eux, un chariot gorgés de friandises en tout genres.

- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

Albus avait toujours eu un penchant pour les Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Malgré que son frère l'es traumatisé le jour ou il à eu le malheur de tombait sur un qui avait le goût de poubelle. Oui aussi dingue que cela puisse parâtre c'est bien à cause de ce traumatisme qu'il à adoré c'est fichus bonbon, Il prit tout de même un paquet, la petite fille elle, ronchonnait à manger des sucreries. Albus se tournait alors vers son camarade mystérieux.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? - Trop heureux de se faire un premier ami-

Le jeune homme sombre se redressa pour la premier fois depuis leur arrivé, il semblait plus grand que lui, presque de la taille de son frère qui avait bien un an de plus. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, Albus lui présenta les douceurs. Chocogrenouille, Patacitrouille, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, il y avait même une toute nouveauté, que Albus n'avais pas encore aperçus, des vif d'or Praliné au coeur de Gingembre .

- Je vais prendre un Chocogrenouille alors - Dit le jeune aux yeux de braise-

Albus fis un geste de la tête, et après avoir payés les neuf Mornilles, il revint s'assoir prêt de Rose, qui exprimait une drôle de moue. Elle n'aimer pas trop les friandises, peut être que cela venait de sa mère ? Ou pas... ? Le fils du survivant ne se posé plus trop de questions, même plus sur le sujet du garçon aux yeux de chat. Il se contenta de croquer dans un des petits bonbons, avant de faire la grimasse...

- MINCE !...Crotte de nez...

Rose : Pas de chance mon pauvre Albus !

Rose eu un petit rire amusé. Le repas de midi sera bel est bien loupé pour cette fois, les gamins semblaient plus amusé à se régler de ces friandises, qu'ils ne virent pas midi passait. D'ailleurs après de longue discutions de tout et de rien, l'inconnu aux yeux de braise sortis une drôle de carte de son paquet de Chocogrenouille, il la regardait tout en croquant dans la tête de sa grenouille au chocolat. Le jeune homme semblait intrigué par l'image qui se dresser devant lui. Il dit :

- Harry...Potter ?

Albus en eu un petit sursaut, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la carte représente son père.

- Oh ! C'est ton père Albus ! - S'entrains la petite fille avant d'aller voir la carte qui représenter effectivement le survivant, il sourirait avant de disparaitre de la carte. Le mystérieux redressa la tête vers le fils.

- Vraiment ?... Ton père doit être connu pour figurer sur ceci ? Non ?  
>Albus ne savait pas les raisons de la présence de son père sur cette fichu carte...Il ne savait pas même les raisons des regards envieux des autres enfants, lors de son départ de la gare. Cela l'intrigué fortement, il aurait aimé savoir...<br>- Je ne sais pas...

La petite semblait surprise de cette affirmation elle lui rétorqua, avant même que Albus n'est eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Tu devrais le savoir non ? Ton père était déjà à Poudlard, il doit avoir fait de grande chose ici ! Normal que ses fils passe par la même école de ce fait...

Albus lui donna un petite cou de coude, il ne voulait pas présenter son frère tout de suite, il avait peur que celui-ci ne lui confirme que son camarade était bien un vrai suceur de sang et il se voyait déjà répondre :

_« non ce n'est pas un vampire James Potter... »_

L'inconnu rangea la carte avant de parler avec sa voie tout aussi calme et d'un semblant de froideur, qui fit frissonnais les deux enfants par la même occasion.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien connaitre cette école, je ne viens pas de ce pays, je suis japonais...

Il y eu comme un blanc dans le compartiment, celui-ci perdura longtemps. On ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit de la vapeur du Poudlard expresse qui filait à toute vitesse sur le chemin de l'établissement magique, le vent s'abattait avec fracas sur les parois de la vitre qui commençait à se gelée. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber; on ne distingué presque plus l'horizon. Il ne semblait pas au brun que le temps est passé si vite.

C'est alors que Rose ce décida alors à couper le silence qui rongés Albus de toute ses entrailles, après tout venir de si loin n'était pas...si effrayant ? Mas tout de même étrange.

- Mais alors tu as utilisé un sort de langue pour pouvoir nous parler en toute facilitée ?

Et le mystérieux répondit :

- Non...Je parle couramment plusieurs langue avec facilitée, l'anglais n'est pas chose dure - Dit' il en affichant un sourire – Ah ! Je ne me suis pas présenté...Veuillez m'en excuser, je me nomme Tsubasa Hikari...

Les deux jeune se regardèrent, vraisemblablement pas habitués à entendre se genre de nom ici, même si le jeune garçon se disait, que de s'appelais Albus Severus Potter était pas chose courante...Il n'aimé pas son nom, mais encore moins ses prénom, dix fois trop lourd à porter, déjà que Potter ce n'était pas chose facile. Mais en plus avoir deux prénom, oui car un ne suffisait pas, de deux personne ayant sacrifié ou presque leur vie pour son père... Il le vivait assez mal, même si dans un sans, son père l'avais fait pour leur rendre un certain hommage...Mais pourquoi Albus...De plus c'était l'anciens directeur ce cette école ?... il se secoua la tête pour se sortir de cette pensée affolante.

Et le mystérieux repris sa parade :

- Je vous l'es dis, je viens du Japon, les sorciers sont quelque peut différents la bas, ils aiment se rattachaient aux traditions, les noms en en fond partis, le miens Hikari veux dire lumière...

Le silence retomba alors, Rose s'était présenter brièvement, elle semblait un peut perplexe et ne savais quoi dire sur le sujet, pour une fois le livre en elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Albus quand à lui semblait regarder dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, laissant place à un soleil de septembres bien orangés, il se cachés derrière les arbres qui perdait leur feuilles brunies et semblait taquinais le regard du brun, avant de disparaitre totalement. Il pouvait alors voir les yeux ocre du jeune mystérieux brillaient de mille feux dans la sombreur du compartiment, il les regardait sans cesse, il ne pouvait s'en détacher comme hypnotisé par celui-ci. Tsubasa ne semblait pas déstabilisé par le regard insistant du jeune garçon.

D'ailleurs il s'était remis à lire. Justement ce livre intriguait Albus...Les pages ne tournaient pas, puis il n'avait jamais vu de tel livre, même dans une librairie moldus...il voulait poser la question lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir pour la énième fois. Et le brun eu un vrai haut le cœur en voyant son frère, celui-ci souriait satisfait d'avoir retrouvé son martyre...

- Enfin tu es la, j'ai crus que l'on t'avait oublié sur le quai !

Le jeune homme se stoppa en voyant le japonais lire son libre, ses yeux avaient encore une fois pas passés inaperçu ! Le jeune adolescent eu un rictus avant de se poser lourdement à coté de son frangins avant de l'entourer des son bras.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà sympathisé avec l'ennemi ? Un Serpentard, ses yeux de serpent ne le trompe pas, je vais finir par croire que tu veux vraiment y aller...

Albus se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de son crétin de frère avant de lui dire qu'il n'irait surement pas là bas. James, voulais rétorquer une nouvelle vannes mais, une voie froide le fis s'arrêter...Tusbasa venais de parler son ton avait bien changés, plus froid, plus sec...:

- Serpentend...Serpentard, même au japon je ne connais que ce nom, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais la maison de l'élue n'est elle-même pas autant prononçait...Peut être même que le nom de l'élue lui-même n'est pas aussi réclamé...

James eu un mouvement brusque en entendant les diffamations de l'inconnu, il y avait déjà sortis sa baguette, il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était que l'on s'attaque à son père et au nom de sa famille. Albus tenta de le raisonner, de même que Rose, en vain. De plus l'impassibilité de ce con, ne pouvais que plus atténuer la colère de l'ainé.

- Jame calme toi il n'est pas à Serpentard, enfin je crois ! On à pas le droit d'utiliser la magie !

- Tais toi donc ! Il à insulté notre père ! – dit'il en repoussant le jeune homme, et pointant sa baguette rapidement vers Tsubasa.

Rose semblait bien déstabilisée par tant de colère, Albus n'eu pas le temps de réagir, James avait déjà lançait un sort :

- _Ex..._

Mais il n'en fut rien, le train venais de se stoppé violement, dans un grincement qui parut duré une éternité, James tomba en arrière s'écrasant sur les deux jeunes sorciers...Tsubasa quand à lui, bascula en avant. Le train fut vite plongeait dans l'obscurité total, on pouvait entendre les cris et les affolements des enfants effrayés dans les compartiments voisin. Albus quoi que sonné chercher à savoir dans quel position il se trouvait, dans le noir ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Il sentait la tête de Rose contre son épaule, elle gémissait de douleur. Le poids de James semblait surement l'écraser. Albus pouvait voir une silhouette grande et dresser devant lui surement Tsubasa. Ses yeux le trompaient encore. Comme deux billes de feux, les orbites brillaient dans la nuit. Il rester la, droit et figé devant la fenêtre, lorsqu'un grondement sourd se rapprocha de plus en plus du wagon...

- Ils arrivent...- Dit machinalement le jeune homme, toujours aussi droit-

- Qui...Qui arrive ? – Demanda plaintivement le jeune Albus, qui ne pensait pas que sa première année serais aussi mouvementé. Il sentait qu'on le redressait vivement, encore cet inconnu, il plongea alors dans les yeux doré de son camarades, qui lui répondait :

- Des créatures à cornes, aillées...je crois bien... Le ministère ne veut effrayer personne avec ces créatures Hybridiques rebelles, tout sera clos avant le mois prochains selon eux...

- Des créatures aillées ? - dit alors le garçon sans trop comprendre –

- Dragons ? - siffla Rose toujours coincé sous le corps évanouis de James, elle semblait chercher d'où provenait les voix de ces amis, mais tout été si sombre, que l'angoisse l'entravait un peu.

Le mystérieux semblait se tournais encore une fois vers la fenêtre on pouvait entendre encore ce son sourd et puissant, le train tremblait maintenant, l'angoisse était a son comble, personne ne parler, la respiration sifflante de Rosie taper sérieusement sur les nerfs d'Albus. Il s'en voulait un peut de ne pas avoir la dégourdie de son frère, il aurait aimé avoir moins peur...Que son corps ne tremble pas autant. Se fus bien plus dure lorsqu'il aperçu enfin des ombres gigantesques dans le reflet de la paie n'ombre. Il dit d'une voie tremblante...

- Que vont' il faire ? Comment sais tu que...

- Mon père est concernais, il travail au ministère des Dragon et des Sorciers au japon, concernant les protections des liens sacrées. Dans mon pays les dragons sont la sagesse et l'emblème même de nos maisons, tout comme les vôtres on un emblème j'ai crus comprendre ?...Depuis toujours nous Japonais considérons les dragons comme des frères. Mais depuis peu...Les sorciers d'Europe on voulu mettre la main sur un des dragons sacrés du japon, les cornes, cœur et leur œuf son rare et apporte une magie très puissante. Depuis une guerre commence à naître en les Dragons furieux et les sorciers avides de pouvoir...Pour cela que mon père est venu ici pour en parler aux sorciers concernaient.

Rose une un hoquet de terreur, elle le pouvait, se sortir d'une guerre pas plus vielle de dix neuf ans, pour en tomber dans une autre ? Comment cela est' il possible ? Albus était sous le choc, les hurlements sombres et féroces semblaient s'en aller petit à petit, pour son plus grand soulagement...Il demanda :

- Un Dragon sacré ? Mais je pensais que les dragons étaient que des créatures magiques sans grande consciences ? Qui aimaient la chaire humaine ? Mais...Allant jusqu'à déclarer la guerre...Ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour...?

Le brun aux yeux de feu se remis assis sur son siège sans répondre, ne sachant pourquoi Albus n'insistait pas. Mais Tsubasa repris alors :

- Il existe plusieurs races de dragons, comme de sorciers ou de moldus, pour cette fois je crois bien qu'il s'agissait que d'un avertissement...Surement des Norvegien à crêtes, plutôt stupides...Du moins c'est se que j'en pense.

Albus le regarda intriguait par les arguments avant d'aidait Rose à se sortir du corps de James toujours aussi endormis, pour se rassoir face à son collègue qui avait repris sa lecture. Que pouvait bien contenir se livres à la fin ? Ce type est taré de plus, il réussi donc à lire dans le noir ? Sa suggestion fut contrariée par le retour des lumières. Les gens semblaient alors se calmaient autour d'eux. Tsubasa n'avait pas reparlé, alors que le train redémarrer pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Albus coupa alors à son tour le silence de la pièce :

- Tu viens de formuler que ton père travail au ministère de je sais plus quoi...Pourtant moi je ne sais rien des dragons rebelles, même père me l'aurais dit, sans parler de James... Pourquoi nous cacherais-t-on donc un tel danger ?

- Car un certains sorcier, viens de mourir il y a dix neuf ans, et que les morts et les personnes disparus pèse encore sur le monde, car la peur et la crainte fond trembler l'ensemble des autres personnes sur terre...Crois tu que si le gouvernement moldus ou même Sorcier irais crier sur les toits que la guerre irait encore éclater...Cela calmerais les mœurs des gens ?

Il y eu comme un blanc dans la pièce, Rose qui pourtant gardait la tête froide se contenta de dire d'une voie plus ou moins assurer...

- Mais ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ils vont bien finir par le dire non ? Ou même de le savoir ?

Le jeune homme de répondit en rien, cela voulais sans doute dire que l'affaire serais étouffait sans doute comme la plus part des affaires que le Ministère ne voulais dire en rien à la population, Albus pensait savoir, car depuis toujours cela était ainsi...

Le silence perdura presque tout le long du reste du voyages, James dormait encore et sembler ronfler. Tsubasa lisait toujours encore et encore la même page de son libre, et cela ne pouvais que stresser d'avantage Albus, il se prêta alors son attention sur Rose, qui sortais fièrement sa baguettes magique, il fini par lui dire sans un petite sourire soulager de passer à autre chose :

- Ta baguette ! Alors dit moi elle est faite de quoi ?

La petite fille dit d'une voie enjouée alors :

- Bois de Châtaigné, extrait de crin de licornes ! 25.3 Centimètre !

La petite fille semblait si fier que Albus eu un sourire plus ou moins détendue, avant de sortir sa propre baguettes, il semblait heureux de la tenir enfin dans ses doigts, mais il lui presser encore plus de l'utiliser.

- Bois de houx – ce qui lui rappelais son père- cheveux de Veela...- ce qui le laisser perplexe- 27 centimètre...

Rose la regardait avec envi, les cheveux de Veela devais en être la cause, James avais bien rit se jour la, il disait sans cesse que la baguette était devenue sa fiancée. Mais il l'aimer beaucoup, et la chérissait comme une amie, après tout c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier ! Il se tourna alors vers son camarade concentré sur sa lecture.

- Et toi Tsubasa ? Tu nous la montre ?

Le jeune homme souriait encore, sa devais vraiment malsain selon Albus. Après avoir rangé son livre, il la sortit alors de sa cape de sorcier, une jolie baguette noire, avec des gravures argentées ornés sur l'extrémité du manche. Du Japonais ? Se disais alors Albus ? Rosie s'amuser à vouloir le déchiffrer.

- Bois de cerisier, et moustache de dragon Sensoji...29 centimère et demi...

Les deux jeunes rester un peut surpris, ils ne connaissaient pas ce genre de baguette du moins pas celle-ici, bien que Rosie était persuader que toutes les baguettes de tout pays étaient connue des sorciers. Albus le regarda intrigué, mais le plus flagrant été sans doute cette écriture gravée sur la baguette...Il semblait, non il ce persuader de pouvoir comprendre et lire... Comme si les lettres se formés devant lui pour lui faciliter la tâche ? Il lu alors quelque mots.._.« A jamais... pour le Dragon d'or »_

- Ne faite donc pas ses tête la pas si étonnais, ces des modèles typique du japon de l'envers, mon père en à une tout aussi peut banal, bois d'oranger, extrait de larmes de shikigamis...

Albus ne voulais certainement pas faire de cours d'histoire de magie du japon, il était plus troublait par les inscriptions, il se demandé même si on lui avait pas jeté un sort de confusion, il arriver parfaitement à lire, les signes qu'il n'avait jamais vu alors de sa vie...

- Dragon d'or ?...C'est quoi ?

- Comment ? -...Jamais sa voie n'avais était aussi glaciale !

- Je...hummm enfin c'est que c'est écr...

Le fils du survivant n'avais pas pu en dire plus le train venais enfin de se stopper à la destination tant espérer. Albus s'empressa de se redresser pour voir le château inespéré, c'était encore mieux que ce que lui disais ses parents...Il en avait oublié sa question, mais Tusabasa lui n'en avais perdu miette, il dévisageait le jeune homme, un semblable d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il se demandait certainement quand et comment relançais le sujet de cette conversation ?

Rose : Waaa ! J'ai hâte de renter dedans, on va enfin faire la viré dans les barques, dit j'espère que ton frère ne disais pas la vérité, une fille et tombait l'an dernier, il parait qu'elle s'est noyé...

Albus avais déglutis difficilement, il essaya de réveillé son frère lorsque la porte s'ouvrir encore une fois, Albus se demander si le mot « frapper avant d'entrer » exister ici. Lorsque son regard tomba sur le jeune homme d'une effroyable beauté, il crue voir un ange. En effet ce garçon avait tout pour être charment, et devais être courtisait par un grand nombre de filles. Ses lèvres fines et rosé, ses cheveux long et argentés, sans parler de ses yeux doux et chaleureux d'un bleue outre mère à s'en noyez dedans. La petite Rose semblait encore plus charmé, elle dit tout bas...

- C'est un Veela...Il est vraiment resplendissant, je comprends pourquoi on ne peut résister à leur charme...ils sont si merveilleux, tu ne trouve pas ?

Malgré qu'il soit un homme lui aussi, il ne pouvait le nié, il été encore plus beau que la plus belle fille des revus de sont frère James qu'il caché à sa mère depuis le début d'années dernière...L'homme qui devais avoir le même âge que James vint vers les jeunes.

- Bon sang vous me laver tuer, ou il s'est juste évanouis après l'incident de tout à l'heure...

Albus revins à la réalité et reconnue aussitôt Angélus Amritsar, un Veela pure certes, mais aussi une des meilleurs amis de deuxième année de sont frère James. Le jeune homme secouas l'évanouis, avants de soupirer et de sortir sa baguette :

- _Aquamenti !_

Pour sur après avoir déversait le liquide d'eau sur le visage de son frère. Celui-ci fit un bon avant de crier sur le jeune Veela très amuser. James remis sa cape en ordre avant de se tenir la tête en grommelant. Il vit alors que Albus le regarder d'un aire amuser...

- Te marre pas Albus, que c'est 'il passé ?

- Tu es tombais dans les potirons, le train à eu quelque ennuis, tu à dormis tout le long du voyages...

Il soupira de mécontentement, son regard se posa alors sur Tsubasa, qui semblait être prêt à sortir de son compartiment, sa rage n'était pas passé, mais maintenant qu'il été arrivé et que son camarade Veela le tirer pour aller chercher ses affaires. Il devrait remettre sa revanche à plus tard...Il se contenta de dire a sont frère...

- Bon courage avec le Choixpeau, je serais ravis d'envoyais la lettre à papa et maman si tu ais à Serpentard...

Albus voulu répliquais mais le jeune idiot était déjà sortis, grelottant dans sa cape. Il ne pu que soupirais avant de sortir du train avec ses amis et d'arriver sur les quais...Il entendit alors la voix de Tsubasa...

- Tu angoisse facilement juste pour un titre, je pense comprendre qu'il s'agisse des maisons ou les sorciers sont plaçaient selon leur capacités ?

Albus du prendre sur lui pour ne pas paraitre désagréable il dit juste d'une voie énervées, cela pouvais se comprendre après tout ce que son frère avais pu lui dire

- Je ne peux pas y aller, car...car je ne veux pas décevoir mon père et ma famille...

- En quoi une maison, une chambre ou une classe pouvoir avoir un déshonneur pour toi et ta famille ?

Albus se mis à sourire tristement...

- Car cette maison est tachée de sang...

_Il y eu un long silence_

_Les deux jeunes sorciers furent surpris de ne pas voir Rubeus Hagrid, l'un des amis de leurs parents, il devait pourtant être ici ? Mais à la place c'était une sorte de gobelin qui les guidait vers l'embarcation._

Rose encouragea alors Albus à monter dans les barques, pas très rassurer après son histoire de noyades...Tsubasa se mis avec eux, et la barque se mis à avançais toute seule, on pouvait alors voir le château imposant se dresser devant les centaines de yeux émerveillaient, le ciel offrait ses étoiles ce qui rendait encore plus éblouissant le château. Tsubasa dit alors d'une voie douce qui ne lui semblait pas...

- Notre école était moins imposante, elle semblait perdu dans la forêt au milieu de millier de cerisier, pourtant parmi tout c'est cerisier un seul ne fleurissait jamais, ce cerisier était prêt de la chambres de Byakko.

Albus tourna alors sa tête vers lui perplexe, il rester encore la traversée à faire, et sans doute écouter le jeune homme servirais à faire passé le temps encore plus vite. Ils se mirent alors à m'écouter. Rose fut la première à dire :

- De quoi il s'agit Tsubasa... ?

- Nos chambres, Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu et Seiryu ...Des divinités...Pas des fondateurs comme vous ici.

Il reprit et les jeunes écoutés avidement :

- Byakko leTigre blanc était le des plus puissants des quatres, et il voulait le faire savoir le jour ou un Sorcier le défia. Le Sorcier lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait donner vie à une beauté qui le dépasserait de tout au point. Byakko ne le crus pas. C'est alors que Le Sorcier créa avec sa magie un arbre magnifique, qui pouvait fleurir toute l'année, même l'hiver ne pouvais atteindre ses fleures rosées. Fou de rage Byakko voulu le punir de son affront, Il tua alors cet homme au pied même du belle arbre qu'il avait conçu. Celui-ci perdit alors toute sa splendeur de par le sang de l'homme qui l'avait fait naitre. Non seulement cet arbre péris, mais les autres chacun leur tour moururent aussi. Byakko ne voulu jamais voir son erreur.

Il inspira

- C'est alors que Suzaku apparut, sous la forme d'un bel oiseau de feu, et de par sa douceur, elle planta une graine rouge et dorée à terre. Sous la force de Genbu la tortue de la terre pure et fertile, fis alors germé un nouvel arbre, pour finalement le fleurir de ses fleurs roses chaque printemps de l'année. Les sorcier décidèrent de le nommé Sakura. La légendes ne se transmis pas aux moldus, eux le nommèrent simplement cerisier un  
>arbre comme un autre.<p>

Il souriait

- Mais à chaque fois que l'arbre se gorges de fleur, et bien il parait que Byakko le tout puissant se met à pleurer...Seiryu le dragon de l'océan ne pouvait que sécher les larmes de son Tigre, en lui offrant un des fruits du bel arbre qui avait le goût de mille saveur. Un fruit, une offrande, un pardon, pour rendre le sourire au colosse de muscles...Ainsi est nais l'histoire des quartes divinités.

Un silence parut trop grand, une bien belle histoire Rose paraissait triste, Mais Albus le coupa...sèchement, trouvant dans l'histoire une morale qu'il ne voulait pas entendre

- Serpentard et trop fier pour avoir du regret, et trop sale pour culpabilisé. Enfin il n'est pas une divinité, c'est un monstre qui la fondé et qui à engendré que des monstres...

Tsubasa souriait encore cela énervé le brun, il aurait eu envi de lui aplatir son point dans la gueule.

- Mais, le monstre est l'Homme non ? Quelque c'est choses qui nous rapproches des moldus, sorcier et moldus sont pareil ...je veux dire, il on dans le même esprit « faire le mal pour le mal » ...L'être humains est comme cela, quelque sois sa race...il détruit.

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans sa voie, pas de colère, juste de la nostalgie, Albus compris alors que tout deux ne venait pas du même monde. Bien que, ses explications soient pour le moins vrai...Il ne voulait pas y croire. Serpendard est un nom, Serpendard est maudit, mais peut être que...il avait raison, la haine engendre la haine. S'ouvrir à cela n'est pas bon du tout. En avoir peur c'est haïr Serpendard. Tout comme Byakko qui avait détruit le Cerisier par jalousie et colère pour prouver sa seul force qu'il estimé la bonne... Cet arbre avait perdu de sa beauté et la nature avait faillis périrent, ce n'est qu'une légende mais, Il commençait à comprendre le sans de cette l'histoire...

Albus : je...

Rose : Oh mon dieu ! Quelqu'un est tombé dans l'eau !

Tous se tournèrent vers la forme qui se débattais avidement dans l'eau glacial, Et Albus cru reconnaitre le jeune garçon aperçus sur le quai tout à l'heure. Cet enfant a la tignasse blonde ! Il était dans l'eau, et semblait déjà disparaitre dans les profondeurs des ténèbres ! Une voie raisonna alors, Un enfants cria alors :

- C'est le fils des Malfoys ! ...Il plonge déjà dans le bain !

**A suivre….**


	2. Poudlard

_**Albus Potter et de Dragon D'Or**_

_**Chapitre II Poudlard**_

_- C'est le fils des Malfoy ! ...Il plonge déjà dans le bain !___

_Albus sembler trop connaître se nom, le père de cey enfant été sans doute le pire ennemis du siens, mais avec ce froid, le garçon n'allait pas tenir longtemps...le jeune sorcier se demandais si les différents ne devaient pas être mis de côtés...___

  
>La situation devenais vraiment critique, le blond montrait des signes de faiblesse, d'ailleurs il peinait à refaire surface, l'eau le submergé totalement. C'est sans parler de ce froid qui devait aussi jouer un rôle crucial sur le reste de son corps. Le brun se demander quel genre d'idiot il devait être pour se laisser tomber dans ce bassin de la mort, sauf bien entendu s'il voulait s'y suicider.<p>

Tsubasa venais de sortir sa baguette il prononça alors un sort en la balançant maladroitement dans les aires, Rose pouvait remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas du tout la manipuler, ce serais bien normal pour un débutant ?

-Euuh..._Levicorpus_... ?...

***pof***

Rose leva vert lui des yeux étonnés alors que le sort avait totalement foiré...La baguette avait vibré un peut, et semblant cracher une petite étincelle rouge avec peine, avant de se taire brusquement.

-Comment tu connais ce sort la toi ? Je ne le connais pas... ? Maman non plus je pense ?...Enfin ce n'est pas dans son livre de magie.

Tel mère tel fille...Pensa alors Albus. Bien qu'il ne soit pas accros comme la jeune fille aux différents sorts qui puisse exister, il n'avait pas entendu parler de celui-ci...  
>La silhouette du jeune sorcier à la chevelure de platine semblait disparaitre sous les eaux maintenant...Il ne lutter plus, il semblait accepter son sort. Albus ne pouvait que constater, que les jeunes autour de lui ne réagissaient pas plus que cela.<p>

Rose : que faire ! Les adultes mettent trop de temps !

C'est alors que l'ont pu entendre dans la sombreure de cette nuit glaciale, un second plongeon, Albus. Le jeune garçon avait rassemblait suffisamment de courage pour aider la victime, quoi que maintenant qu'il se trouver dans le bassin, il douter de ses capacitées. Certes il savait nager, mais lorsqu'on vous demande de faire des brasses dans une eau aussi glaciale, c'est comme nager dans du béton. Le jeune sorcier sentait tout son corps crier au meurtre. Ses muscles commençaient à se raidir et ses os à se fendre sous la température qui l'agresser comme un million lames acérées.

Malgré tout, et avec un geste qui lui semblait plus dépendre du courage des gènes de son père que de lui même, il parvint à agripper la robe du blond, pour le relever à la surface, celui-ci cracha sa dose d'eau. Le plus dure été fait ? Non, il rester à le traîner jusqu'à la barque ! Il cru qu'il y arriverait jamais...Tant bien que mal, il maintenait la tête du blondinet grelottante or du bassin mortel.

Albus pouvait voir une des barques se rapprocher, pour son plus grand soulagement, il rester suffisamment de place, au moins pour eux deux.

Tsubasa : Il à du cran, tout comme son père je suppose ? Les Potter...

Rose : Albus !

Le jeune sorcier parviens tant bien que mal à attraper le bord en bois solide de la barque, Le blond immerger lentement et sembler s'agripper de lui-même fébrilement. Les jeunes sorciers déjà à bord les hissèrent du mieux que possible. Le brun aurait jamais imaginé encore une fois, vivre une tel journée, il grelotté sur place, sans parler du blond affalé à coté de lui, celui-ci était aussi pâle que la mort, ses lèvres bleutées presque violacées ne cessé pas de tremblaient entrainant le fracassement de ses dents. Les jeunes sorciers avaient vite fait de leur donner leur cape sèche. Frigorifié, Albus ne pouvait que s'enroulait dedans, cherchant d'un coin de l'œil, ses amis surement encore dans la barque ou il se trouver avant d'avoir fait se grand saut.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes vraiment des malades ! Sauter comme cela dans l'eau !

- C'est Malfoy qui à sauté le premier !

Albus se savait quoi pensait, mais le blond semblait pas être _très aimé_ des autres, il finir par prendre la parole, quoi que presque immobilisé par le froid sa voie tremblait :

- Ecouter, pour le moment on est vivant, je pense que de chercher à savoir le pourquoi de ce bain...Ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation-Il jeta un cou d'œil au blond, encore plus pétrifié que lui- Et toi ça ira ?

Il yeux gris voilé par le froid se levèrent vers le brun, il eu simplement un geste de la tête indiquant qu'il aller bien, avant de détournais le regard, comme frustré d'avoir été secouru de la sorte...

Albus eu un rictus et ne manqua pas de faire la remarque

-Je t'en pris c'était normal...

Le blond ayant compris le pic finir par répondre d'une voie plus ou moins sèche...

-M...er...ci

Ce fut tout ce que voulait entendre le brun et voyant que son camarade été au bord de l'hypothermie, il lui offrit sa propre cape, de toute façon ils n'allaient pas tarder à accoster.  
>Le blond fut bien trop surprit par ce geste, ses pensées étaient encombrées. <em>Les Potter<em>...Son père lui avais bien fait remarquer de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'il attendait le train, mais il n'avait que faire des mots. Le jeune sorcier ne lui avait rien fait de mal, encor pire même il venait de le sauver. Sa famille et ses traditions l'étouffé s'il pouvait bien allait à l'encontre de celles-ci, rien ne pouvais alors lui faire plus plaisir. Il dit de sa voie toujours aussi sèche :

-T...Toi...T...Tu vas avoir...Froid...

Albus se contenta de frissonner avec un sourire, il en avait trop entendu sur les Malfoy et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il en avait retenu, c'est qu'on ne les changeaient pas. Pourtant les yeux de ce garçon ne mentaient pas, le blond était vraiment reconnaissant.

La délivrance arriva enfin, deux professeurs se tenaient la. Albus cru reconnaître _Neville Londubat_, un ami de son père, mais l'autre personne il ne l'avait jamais vu. Les deux gamins semblaient encore plus frappés par le froid arrivé à terre. Le blond inspira profondément pour ne pas tomber dans les citrouilles.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? – Redemanda alors Albus plutôt inquiet-

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, plutôt pressé de se mettre à l'abri. D'ailleurs Neville vint vers eux, accompagner du professeur inconnu. Albus tremblait sur lui-même, mais il pu dévisageait la personne attentivement. Un grand homme, aux allures effrayantes, aux balafres de guerre qui se dessiner sur son visage déformer et tordu. Il porter une simple veste en cuire, laissant échappé des bras nues. D'ou on pouvait encore voir des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes. Son visage semblait meurtrier. Ses lèvres de marbre tremblée légèrement. Il semblait agitée et excité mais pourquoi ? Albus remarqua quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Son œil été caché par un bandana noir. Comme s'il voulait le cacher à la vue du monde. Qui était donc cet homme ? De plus, ils leur souriait d'un air mauvais avant de dire :

- Je voie que nos jeunes recrues ne manquent pas de ténacité. Je serais d'avis de les sécher à la moldus ! Pas vous, professeur Londubat ?

Albus pouvais voir le professeur déglutir, il en mener pas larges, mais sa voie semblait tout aussi claire que l'individu qui le dévisageais l'aire mauvais.

- Nous devons plutôt leur demander le pourquoi de ce bain ?

Le blond frissonné d'avantage, il ne semblait pas vouloir expliquer les raison de sa chute. Albus fini par prendre la parole grelottant toujours, il se demandait si les adultes allaient les laisser comme cela le restant de la soirée...Mon sang, non surtout pas !

- Un accident...Juste un accident, j'ai plongeait pour l'aider...

Le balafré semblait très amusé, il pouvait par contre voir Neville blanchir, comme si il venait de voir un fantôme. Il répéta les mots de Albus lentement, le brun sentais que le blond été sur le point de l'étrangler.

-Tu...as aidé ? Ce jeune...Homme ?

Pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir lui porté le chapeau à cet idiot ? Oui c'était stupide de sauter à l'eau à minuit passé, oui il portait le nom de _Malfoy_ et cela ne semblait pas être un titre héroïque...Mais il n'avait rien fait, du moins pas encore, car le blond se retenait, il serrer ses poing comme jamais, tellement la rage montait en lui.

Londubat repris alors :

-Bon suivez moi, je pense que...Monsieur Baltarox à raison ! Vous aller vous sécher à la moldu...Disons que, cela préviendra de vos prochains exploit Monsieur Potter ?  
>Rectification, ce prof n'en même pas marge, il est tout simplement idiot...Oui idiot, et le blond semblait lire dans ses pensait car il lui lança un regard des plus complice...<p>

-Albus !

Il reconnu aussitôt la voie de Rose, suivis de prêt par Tsubasa, le garçon au regard de braise semblait follement amuser par toute ces agitations ! Albus lançait un regard soulager mais toujours aussi frigorifié, alors que le professeur le poussait vers sa nouvel demeure, il fini par dire d'une petite voie étouffée :

- _On se voie tout à l'heure !_  
><em><br>_  
>Les deux compagnons acquièrent doucement, avant de rejoindre le reste des élèves. Albus souriait encore, plutôt soulager de se mettre au chaud. Il lança un dernier regard à ce prof étrange...Soudain il aurais juré voir un oeil rouge ce dessiné derrière se bandeau noir, étrange.<p>

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle, ou le Professeur fit apparaitre des serviettes et affaires de rechanges.

-Voila de quoi vous sécher, et bien, je suis soulager que Hagrid ne soit pas la...Je pense que cela l'aurait beaucoup perturbé ! Un de ses préférer tombait à l'eau...le drame !

Albus savait que Hagrid avait...De l'affection pour sa famille, il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas la, son frère lui avait dit qu'il devait les attendrent à l'arrêt du Poudlard express...  
>Le blond attribua aucun geste à se discourt il s'occupait plus de son état personnel<p>

s'engouffrant dans les serviettes chaudes. Albus fit de même, il mit un certains temps à frotter sa chevelure touffues, il entendait cependant la voie du Professeur dire au blond :

- J'imagine que vous allait faire par de vos soucis à votre père Monsieur Malfoy ?

Le blond eu un regard noir. Il répondit toutefois avec le même tac :

-Vous le verrait bien...

L'homme haussa juste les épaules avant de lançais un dernière sourire à Albus, il sortit de la pièce les laissant seuls tout les deux. Le blond continuait de se sécher, apparemment il pester de ne pas pouvoir se soulager avec la magie. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ainsi son père disais vrai...Les Malfoys son...Des rageurs.

- Pourquoi souris-tu tout seul ? Tu sais qu'on dirait un imbécile ?

Le brun sursauta, la voie était plus claire et surtout plus froide. Il pu enfin voir son ennemi en face ! Un jeune garçon de son âges, tout aussi pâles que lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de son bain, des cheveux blond presque blanc, et ses yeux gris presque inhumain mais...Il n'y avait pas que cela, il avait...La figure, le visage...remplis de bleus...Le Malfoy sembla s'en rendre compte, il détourna sa tête :

- Tu sais ...Dévisageait les gens comme tu viens de le faire, ce n'est franchement pas poli !  
>Albus obtins pour un long soupire puis avec son aire d'ange il changa de sujet :<p>

- Dit...Si je devais dire pourquoi tu étais dans l'eau...Je dirais car on t'y à jeter ? Non ?  
>Un long silence régna dans la pièce, Albus n'osait rien dire. Il avait vu juste. Le sorcier lui répondit d'un ton agacé :<p>

- Je ne voie pas en quoi cela te regarde...Potter...

-Albus...

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Albus, même si se prénom est dure à porter...Je prèfére Albus...  
>Le blond eu un petit rire...<p>

- Attend la...Tu veux me faire croire que tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom car tu me le demande ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait être ami ...Franchement ? On ais pas du même sang...

Le fils du survivant allait finir par croire les mots de son père, ce gars ne valait pas plus que son idiot de paternelle alors ? Comme le disait si souvent son oncle Ron...

- Eh bien si c'est comme cela ! Malfoy...Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas se recroiser de nouveau...

Et le blond se retourna violement vers lui, d'un air menaçant :

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon nom...

Le brun haussa un sourcil :

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on devienne ami...Si je ne dois ni t'appelais par ton nom et ton prénom...Je ferais comment le jour ou j'y serais forçais ? Et puis tu m'appelle bien Potter...

Le blond soupira :

- Je hais ce nom de famille...Je hais cet école et...

Le brun le coupa, il était sidérer, quel abrutis ce type !

- Génial ! Vraiment génial ! Tu t'es entendu parler ? Si tu pense que s'appelait Albus c'est cool ?...Un héros apparemment ayan sacrifier sa vie pour la cause des autres ? Pire encore c'était le directeur de Pourlard ...Mais le plus beau c'est que je me prénomme aussi Severus...Un Sepentard qui à fait de grande chose lui aussi ! _**Un Serpenard !**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>- Severus ? – repris le blond intrigué-<p>

- Oui...Je sais juste qu'il était professeur ici, qu'il à fait de grandes chose...Apparemment mon père semblait avoir de la reconnaissance...

Le blond eu un silence avant de dire :

- Mais ma famille n'a rien de héroïque...Non...

Il dit cela d'un ton las et triste, comme si les mots lui semblaient dure et insoutenables. Albus ne pu pensait que, les événements passé on du pesait sur le nom des Malfoy, il ne savait pas la raison ni le pourquoi. De toute façon la seule chose qui semblait atteindre le blond pour le moment c'était sa solitude...

- Je comprends, on ne choisi pas sa famille, mais tu peux choisir tes amis non ? Et même ton avenir...

Le blond souffla encore avant de se tourner vers le brun

- Tu es vraiment borné toi...

Le brun se contenta de sourire

- Et toi alors ? Tu semble détester ce que tu es...Pourtant, tu suis le même chemin que ton père...En ce moment même !

Le blond semblait en colère son visage amoché se déforma sous la fureur, il mit rapidement ses vêtements sec...Le silence s'installa de nouveau, les deux jeune sorcier s'habillèrent chacun de leur coté. Or la voie du blond raisonna enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Albus...  
>- Je n'aime pas mon père, il ne souris jamais, il passe son temps à se plaindre de son passé, ou a râler pour un rien, sa culpabilitée le ronge chaque jour...Je ne veux pas lui ressemblait, je veux le fuir...<p>

Une main se tenait alors vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je te propose un pacte d'alliance, une trêve Scorpius ? C'est bien ton nom ? Quelque chose que nos parents auraient du faire depuis longtemps ?

Le blond hésita, cette main tendu ver lui, cela lui rappela une histoire, une histoire que son père ne cessait de lui dire et redire _« heureusement qu'il n'a pas serré ma main ce jour la... »_  
><em><br>_  
>Le blond souris doucement :<p>

- Cela peut ce faire Albus ? Si...Tu pense que je suis une personne fréquentable ?

Il prit alors la main du brun et d'un geste de sympathique et il la salua comme il se doit.

-Je n'en doute pas...Maintenant que l'on est « ami » tu pourrais peut être me dire se qu'il c'est passer ? Tout à l'heure ?

Le blond fit une grimasse désagréable, avant de vouloir sortir de la pièce...

- Si tu as pris ma main juste pour cela tu...

- On est ami non ? Je veux juste ta vérité, prouve moi que tu peut être honnête !

Ami, ami, ami...Se répétais le fils du survivant.

- Ecoute Albus, je suis très heureux que ton acte héroïque met sauver la vie, moi je ne suis pas un héros, je me fou des autres, je me préoccupe que de moi-même, et moi-même sa veux dire « privé »...

Le brun sembla contrarier

-Bah, sa rime aussi avec Malfoy...

Le blond serra les poings, et se retourna fasse au brun, il allait dire ses quatre vérités avant de refermer la bouche et inspirait plus calmement, puis une fois bien calmé, il fini par dire d'un ton plus ou moins agacé :

- Un pari...Ils ont fait un pari, quand j'étais dans le train, _qui oserais me balançais à la flotte ?_ Bah...C'est simple quelqu'un en à bien eu la force...Mais je ne dirais pas qui il était...Car _mon père_ le tuerait !

- tuerait ?- incertain-

- Oui, ...Super hein ?

Le brun sembla encore déboussoler... Son père un fou, mais de la à tuer les élèves pour une mauvaise farce ? Bon ok c'était vraiment de mauvais gout !

- Ne te méprend pas trop...

Une porte venais de s'ouvrirent...Tsubasa !

- On m'envoie vous chercher...Ils vont bientôt commençais à répartir les gens dans leurs classes !

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de suivre le jeune homme, oui d'ailleurs il semblait bien grand le Tsubasa pour quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer en première années. Il lui demandera la cause de ceci plus tard, le stresse en lui augmenter, au fur est à mesure qu'il se rapprocher de la grande salle à manger.

Les pulsions de son cœur augmenter encore plus, jusqu'à rater un battement quand la porte s'ouvris enfin, pour laisser place à l'immense pièce qui enchanté ses rêves. Il pouvait voir quatre grandes tables dresser devant des élèves aux robes de sorcier ornées de leur couleur réceptive de leur maison. Tous étaient assis face à leur assiette vide et gobelet d'or, avec des regards amuser, emballait qui vinrent le dévisageait. Certains disaient :

- C'est le fils de Potter !

- Ouai le frère de James ?

Albus semblait étonné de la manière dont les gens avait réagit à son entré ? Il été pas si populaire que cela ? Il vit alors le regard interrogateur de son frère ainé à la table des Gryffondor. Il semblait lui indiquer le pourquoi de la présence de Scorpius avec lui ? Le brun haussa les épaules fuyant le regard meurtrier de James.

Il fini par rejoindre son amie Rose, qui lui souriait l'aire enjouée elle regardait le plafond, et les deux garçon ne manquèrent pas de regarder eux aussi vers le haut, la se dresse une toile de nuit ou des milliers d'étoiles semblaient leur faire des clin d'œil, des bougies semblait flottées pour allaient les rejoindre dans ce ciel géant qui semblait retraçait l'infini la petit dit alors :  
>-Il n'est pas réel le ciel tu sais ? C'est maman qui me la dit, il l'on fait pour faire croire à cette illusion...Par contre les bougies...Elles semblent être réelles ?<p>

Albus eu un sourire amusé, alors que Scorpius semblait grimassait, pour ne pas changer, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de réflexions. Rose dit de nouveau :

-Alors tu tes remis de ton acte ? Pas trop stresser maintenant ?

-**SI** atrocement stresser...

La jeune fille se mit à rire, un rire angélique avant de voir le blond qui se trouvait non loin de son ami. Elle déglutissait nerveusement, elle aurait voulu demander à Albus ce que signifier la présence du sorcier qui hanté son père.

Mais la directrice ce redressa subitement, pour prendre la parole, elle se trouver avec une dizaine d'autres professeurs, dont Neville et le balafré, leur table semblait encore plus luxueuse que celle des élèves, gobelet d'or et argent, assiette de cuivre et bougie de mille couleur qui flottées dans les aire. Albus regarder à présent la femme, située au milieu des autres adultes. Elle était si âgées avec de grand yeux qui pétillé de bonheur, des cheveux à présent argenté, attachés en chignon, quelque mèches tombé sur son visage vieilli par les années. Ses parents parlaient beaucoup d'elle, ils en avaient parfois bavé aussi... Minerva _McGonagall !_  
>-Je vais vous demandez de faire le silence, comme vous le savait, le rituelle de début d'année est sur le point de commençait :<p>

Nevill Londubat plaça alors le Choixpeau sur un petit tabouret celui-ci se mis à bouger doucement, avant de s'incliner. Plus personnes ne parlait, comme par respect du vieille objet. Un long sourire puis une bouche apparue enfin, un long silence règner dans la salle, avant qu'un son retentisse :

_* Bienvenue à Poudlard,*_ _  
><em>_Ou chacuns est Studieux,__  
><em>_Parfois un peut fêtards,__  
><em>_Mais sont certainement envieux._  
><em><br>__Je connais le secret de votre voie,__  
><em>_Car à Poudlard, tout est Fantastique,_ _  
><em>_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
><em>Je suis le Choixpeau Magique !<em>

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, à Gryffondor__  
><em>_Les plus hardis et les plus forts___

_Si à Pouffsouffle vous irai,__  
><em>_juste et loyal vous serez___

_Si vous êtes_ _créatif et sage__  
><em>_Serdaigle sera votre image___

_Vous finirez à Serpentard__  
><em>_Si vous êtes audacieux et toujours très ambitieux. ___

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête,__  
><em>_Et alors je vous dirai,__  
><em>_Dans quelle maison vous irez_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans toute la salle. Le Choixpeau, salua les jeunes élèves comme il se doit, pour de nouveau s'immobilisait. Albus tourna un regard émerveillé à sa jeune cousine, qui lui répondit :

- Je me demande comment on va réagir, quand il va falloir le porter !

Albus fini par dire :

-Jame m'avais dit qu'il risquerait de m'écraser la tête, si je pense trop...

La jeune fille eu un petit rire amusé, sans doute en entendant la sottise de son ami. Les jeunes de premières années été de plus en plus excité, Finalement Neville fini par sortir un parchemin de sa tunique. En déroulant ce dernier, il annonça :

-Je vais vous appeler chacun votre tours, et quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer ici.

Il souleva le chapeau.

Albus était désormais pris d'une panique des plus redoutables. Le moment de cette journée qu'il redoutait le plus était enfin arrivé, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder son calme était les paroles réconfortantes que son père avait prononcées le matin même. Il se retourna discrètement vers la table des Gryffondor ou ce trouvait James quelques minutes plus tôt. Il espérait avoir un sourire ou même un geste réconfortant de sa part. Mais celui-ci semblait plus occuper à conversait avec son ami Angelus. Or finalement il lui lança un bref regard mais également Scorpius avant de se détourner, Albus pu remarquer une moue désagréable. Il espérer que son frère ne sois pas assez idiot pour lui reprocher d'être amis avec lui. Une longue déception lui remontait dans la gorge, son propre frère ne le regardait pas...

- Léo Sitrah !

Albus sursauta à l'entente du nom du premier élève appelais. Rose semblait elle aussi tendue, qu'elle lui avait agrippé sa robe en la serrant de toute ses force. Il lança un regard à Scorpius, il semblait très détendu. Peut être même trop pour le brun qui avais juste envi de lui donné un cou de coude bien plaçais. Il cru hurler à la mort lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le japonais !

- Alors ? Je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur à des kilomètre à la ronde, je suis sur que les dernière années peuvent les entendre !

- Tais toi donc ! – dot le jeune sorcier d'une voie étouffé –

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! »**

Des applaudissements et un retentissent d'exclamations enjouées se fit entendre dans l'ensemble de la grande Salle, avant que le jeune sorcier rejoignent ses camarade à la table sous les couleurs jaune est noir de sa nouvelle maison. Rose se mit à dire doucement :  
>- Essayé de rester calme tout les deux...<p>

- Scorpius Malfoy !

Un long silence, très long silence s'établi dans la salle. Avant qu'un élèves de troisième année de Serpendard se mis a rugir d'une voie des plus sarcastique :

- C'est celui qui aime prendre des bains de minuit ! Que va dire ton père quand il va le savoir ?

- SILENCE ! – la voie cinglante de la Directrice avez raisonnée, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclaire, le jeune repris sa place en silence, tandis que d'autre pouffé de rire étouffé dans les robe-

Scorpius fis mine de ne pas entendre la remarque, machinalement presque comme un robot, il alla s'assoir sur le tabouret alors que Neville plaçais le Choixpeau sur sa tête blonde. A La grande surprise du Professeur, le Choixpeau mis un certains temps à répondre, marmonnant de des mots inaudible sauf pour le sorcier qui se trouvait dessous. Il fini par dire la sentence qui échappa à personne.

**« SERPENTARD ! »**

Albus aurait peut être du ce douter de cela, mais le blond affiché un visage impassible, avant de ce levé pour rejoindre la table, qui n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Pas d'applaudissement, sauf peut être deux ou trois élèves et les professeurs. Le visage de la Directrice semblait attrister par les réactions des jeunes sorciers. Mais pourquoi ce sorcier était' il si détester ? Surtout par les Serpentard qui aurait du se réjouir ! Une fois assis, les autres l'ignoraient tout bonnement, Le jeune croisa les bras doucement, avant de lançais un regard à Albus et Rose. Il semblait les encourager avec un sourire forçais, un sourire de Malfoy pensa subitement le fils du survivant...

-Lys Silvestre !

Un jeune garçon maigrelet aux cheveux grisonnant, plutôt étrange pour son âge ? Avança timidement vers l'estrade, ou se trouver le Choixpeau. Rose en profitait pour dire à son ami :

-Je trouve que...Ce n'est pas très sympa, même si papa aimait pas son père, je ne voie pas pourquoi les élèves reproche tant à son fils ?

Le japonais :

-C'est une histoire de traitre de sang, vous n'en avez pas entendu parler dans la Gazette du sorcier ? Oui je ne suis pas de ce pays, mais j'essaie de me renseigner. On entend que cela depuis ce matin !

Albus repris avec un regard étonné alors que le Choixpeau hurlé :

**« GRYFFONDOR »**

- Une histoire de traitre de sang ? Cela veut dire quoi ?...

Rose voulu y répondre, alors que le jeune garçon vint s'assoir avec ses camarades plutôt rassuré.

-Maman en à parler une fois je crois avec Oncle Harry, des histoires de sorcier avec des moldus ? Ou des enfants qui naissent de moldus ?

Tsubasa ne semblait pas être en accord avec la jeune fille :

- Oh...Il ya des histoires sur cela c'est sur...Mais la il s'agit de la famille Malfoy, il vous faudrait lire la Gazette du...

-Rose Weasley !

La petite tressaillait, avant de se diriger vers Neville. Elle lança un regard apeuré aux deux jeunes garçons, qui l'encourager avec un sourire. Bientôt le vieux Choixpeau lui orné la tête, il ne mis pas longtemps avant de dire

**« Décidément encore des Weasley ! Sans aucune hésitation encore une fois**  
><strong>GRYFFONDOR »<strong>

Albus applaudis avec cœur, tout comme son Ami Tsubasa et les autres élèves de la classe ornés des couleurs rouges et or, elle vint sautillée jusqu'à la table avant de sourire avec joie à ses amis. Albus sentait l'angoisse montée encore et encore et soudain, sa y est...c'était à lui !

-Albus S...Severus ? Potter !

Non, il n'avait pas osé mettre son deuxième non sur la liste...Le prof semblait désarçonné ? Comme si il venait de voir un fantôme, James lui avais dit que chaque chambres avait son fantôme en avez t'il vu un ? Mais...même si c'était le cas, ce professeur ne devrait pas être effrayé par ce genre de chose ? Il pu entendre me même Serpentard dire :

- Oula...deux nom qui s'oppose...Dit ton père a vraiment du perdre la tête pour te donné de tel prénom ?

Cette fois la sanction tomba sur le jeune dévergondé, La Directrice venais de lui lançais un sort, et le jeune semblait ouvrir sa bouche dans le vide, comme si il chercher de l'aire, il semblait paniqué, et ses camarades n'osèrent plus parler...

Albus était à présent assis, rouge de honte, il n'osait plus regarder ses ami, et surtout pas son frère, qui ne devais pas avoir perdu une miette de la scène, et n'aurais pas manqué de lui faire une mimique désagréable. Soudain il s'sentait un poids sur sa tête ? Ah oui le Choixpeau, il avait oublié...Bien vite, il sentait l'objet réfléchir lui dire quelque mots, que lui seul pouvait entendre, des mots, il se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit son père :

-_Je voie beaucoup de désire de faire ses preuve, tout comme quelqu'un que je connaissais, tu a certainement beaucoup de talent...tellement de talent...je me demande bien ou te mettre ?_  
><em><br>_  
>Albus fit tout comme son père lui avait dit, il fermait les yeux doucement et il pensait fort, si fort que sa tête était remplis de la même pensais « pas à Serpentard ! Pas à Serpentard ! » Il y croyait dure comme fer...<p>

- _Pas à Serpentard ? Tu sais...C'est étrange, venant de toi j'aurais pensé entendre cela...Mais de lui ..._  
><em><br>_  
>Albus ouvrais les yeux, parler t'il de Malfoy Scorpius ? Alors que les regards continuaient de le fixer, les personnes semblaient trouver le temps de réflexion du chapeau bien trop long ? Sont regard dévia ver la table du blond, celui-ci regarder la scène avec un regard vide, si vide...Il en eu une pincé au cœur...Si seul...Lui avait Rose, James et même ce Tsubasa...Tsubasa ...<p>

Le brun se souvenais des mot, et du dragon égale à Byakko, celui qui est venu consolu le tigre féroce ...Il lui avaos donner plus que son cadeau, il lui avait donner le pardon...Que faire ?

-_Tu sais se que pense ta tête est une chose, mais se que pense ton cœur en est une autre...Certaines personne savent quel et la force de cette ambition ? Donc je vais te mette_...

**« SERPENTARD ! »**

A oui la c'était vraiment l'exploit du jour...Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'ébahissement de tout le monde. Non en faite il ne remarque rien, il été déconnecté !

**A suivre !**


	3. Une vieille connaissance

_**Albus Potter et le Dragon D'or**_

_**Chapitre III Une vielle connaissance**_

Le jeune sorcier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...SERPENTARD ! Non ! Il avait dû rater un vif d'or sur ce cou ci. Il ne pouvait pas ce retrouver dans cette maison la ! Jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver ? C'est un vrai cauchemar !

La salle quand à elle, était silencieuse. Comme un jour sinistre. Surtout à l'autre côté de la pièce, aux tables rouges et d'or des Gryffondor. Le brun aperçu alors le regard bouleversé de son frère. Cette vision d'horreur lui fit comme un cou de poignard en plein dans le cœur. Pris de tourment, le jeune sorcier se rappelai incessamment des paroles d'encouragements, mais aussi des conseilles précieux, que lui avait donné son père sur le quai du Pourdlard Expresse.

Cependant, tout cela ne lui servirait à rien à présent...Il nageait dans l'épouvante !  
>Le jeune sorcier aurait tout donné pour ne pas être assis ici, avec ce stupide couvre chef sur la tête. Devant autant de monde dont leurs visages étaient envahis de profondes amertumes. Rose quand à elle, semblait plus enjouée que les autres.<p>

Comme si la jeune fille intuitive s'en était doutée depuis un bon moment. En voila une au moins qui semblait le soutenir dans son grand malheur...Une cousine qui ressemblait de trop à sa malicieuse tante Hermione. Albus rageait de ne pas ressemblait à son père...James était sans doute celui qui s'en approcher le plus. Comment allait-il encore pouvoir regardait de nouveau son paternel dans les yeux après ce qu'il venait de ce produire ?

Finalement, après ce long silence. Ce fut le jeune Japonaise qui ouvris la main en manifestant un premier applaudissement réjoui. Bien vite suivis d'autres élèves. Mais ceux qui furent aux anges, c'était bien évidement les Serpentard. Tous braillèrent leurs joies.

Une sorte de revanche et vengeance pour leurs méfaits passés. Mangemort s'abstenir de rire. Ils s'en délectèrent tous. Comme des abeilles, nichaient dans un nid acclamant leur reine. Bien qu'Albus serait de préférence le bouffon dans cette l'histoire. Dans un sens. Serpentard avait gagné un très bon élément pour cette année...Il voulait plutôt se le persuader. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas être l'âme d'un sorcier prodige...

- Suffit ! – S'écria la vielle directrice aux cheveux argentés- Neville s'il vous plait continué...- Elle fit signe à Albus, pour qu'il aille s'assoir avec ses camarades de fortunes, en exprimaant un sourire qui démontré plus une grimasse tordue-

- Je...Euh...Oui bien entendue Madame...- Se repris le jeune professeur-

Albus se leva doucement, sans trop de précipitation. Le jeune ne savait pas comment réagir à la situation. Il ne saisissait pas. Non, le brun ne réalisait pas le drame qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Son corps tremblait à présent. Son cerveau tentait de remettre un certain ordre dans sa petite tête tourmentée. Albus baissa alors la figure, évitant ainsi les regards des autres élèves, qui s'avérèrent bien déçus et que trop infligeant. Albus se hâta donc d'aller à la table colorée de vert et argent.

Et voila ça y été...Il était chez les Serpentard ! Albus s'abandonna à la première place qu'il trouva de libre. Le regard toujours aussi bas. Mais brusquement, une voie l'interpella alors...Ce qui lui fit enfin redresser sa face d'abattu. Il aperçu une frimousse toute blonde, au regard colérique :

- Quesque tu fiches ici ?

- Scorpius...Bah... Je...?

- Toi... Tu n'as rien à foutre ici ! Merde !

Soudain, un autre Serpentard de deuxième année donna une tape sur la tête du blond. Bien assez brusque :

- Ferme la donc Malfoy ! Tu ais juste jaloux qu'un des Potter sois enfin avec nous ! T'en faits pas, il saura donner meilleurs conseilles que toi tu ne saurais nous donner !

Le blond jubilait en silence. Albus regardait furieusement le jeune homme. Il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse s'attaquer à son ami de la sorte. Le jeune Serpentard eu un sourire amusé !

- Non ne me dis pas que tu le défends... ?

- Cela te poserais t'il un problème ? Si c'était bien le cas ?

L'autre ne répliqua point. Il restait silencieux ravalant sa frustration passagère. Avant de se détourner vers de une brunette à la peau métisse.

- Laisse tombé Largus...Ils n'en valent pas la peine – fis t'elle d'un ton morose-

- Tsss...Que des grandes gueules ces deux la !

Donc ce crétin s'appelait donc Largus. Pas terrible comme nom. Albus se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'entendre parler de ce garçon. Il le détailla en vitesse. C'était un garçon qui avait une tête de plus que lui. Un front plat, ou lui tombait des cheveux de couleur poivré. Des cheveux mi-long, sale et gras, tombant légèrement sur ses épaules carrées et étroites. Un visage ferme et large. Avec un nez crochu à son milieu. Des lèvres fines et tordues. Autant dire qui laissait à désirer.

Scorpius lâcha un petit soupire faisant sursautait le brun :

- Si j'avais eu besoin de ton aide Potter, je te l'aurais demandé...

- Si j'avais eu l'intention de me retrouver ici Malfoy...Je l'aurait demandé aussi...

- Quoi ?...

- Je voie bien que tu n'ais pas très heureux de ma présence en cette table. Tu aurais préférer être ailleurs toi aussi n'esse pas ? Bah, cela va de même pour moi figure toi...

Le blond ne répliqua pas. Soudain, on pouvait entendre Neville criait de nouveau un nom. Trop familier pour les deux sorciers.

- Tsubasa Hikari !

Certain jeunes papotés entres eux, de façon assez curieuse. Surpris d'un tel nom vraiment inhabituel à Londres. Tsubasa sourirait malicieusement. Albus se disait que le Japonais n'en avait strictement rien à faire de la maison ou il tomberait. Les yeux ocres du jeune garçon semblaient emplis d'une grande sérénité et surtout d'assurance. A ce moment là, Albus était sur et certain que le Japonais savait déjà ou il irait...

Comme une révélation, Tsubasa posa alors un pied sur la marche de l'estrade qui allait le mener au Choixpeau...

**«SERPENTARD» !**

Ce fus un choque pour tout le monde. Surtout pour la vielle McGonagall qui semblait juste au bord de faire un arrêt cardiaque. De toutes les tables s'échappaient des cris de stupéfactions qui envahissaient bien vite la Grande Salle. Même le professeur _Neville Londubat_ en avait lâché le chapeau magique. Quand à Albus, il en était tout juste... Abasourdi. Scorpius lui offrait un visage amusé par la situation...Comment le pouvait' il ! D'autres plus logique et sensés étaient très inquiets. Ils chuchotaient entres eux :

_« Il est trop étrange celui la...Ta vu ses yeux ? Si cela ce trouve...__**Il**__ est de nouveaux de retour ? »_

« _**Celui dont on ne doit pas prononçait le nom**_..._Tu ais certains ?_ »

_« Pas possible... il à était vaincu ...Il y a 19 ans ! Par un Potter »_

_« Mais ce sorcier...En plus Le Potter, bah il lui parlait dans le train. Lui aussi es à Serpentard »_

Albus ne savais plus quoi pensais du jeune Japonais. De plus, l'asiatique avait réagis d'une façon des plus déstabilisante. Il souriait. Il affichait un sourire sarcastique. Mais comment pouvais t'il réagir ainsi ? Même Les professeurs le dévisageaient à présent. Les étudiants étaient sans voies. Sauf les plus inquiets. Ils semblaient être encore plus affolés par le comportement trop sereins de l'étranger ...Mais...Qui était vraiment ce Tsubasa ? Albus s'efforçait de le comprendre sans y parvenir.

- Hey ! Potter ! C'est trop dingue ! Mon père à été à Serpentard alors que le Choixpeaux lui avait tout juste frôlé sa tête. Lui, il pose un pied sur une marche. Il est sacré Dieu ! Il doit avoir une sacrée puissance...Pis... Peut être des ambitions extraordinaires aussi ?

- Moi... Je le caractériserais plutôt...De Dangereux sorcier...

- Car il est à Serpentard ? Bah voyons...Tout de suite les grands mots...

- Mais la réaction du Choixpeau...Ce n'est pas du tout normal...Cela n'es JAMAIS arrivé encore ! Dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie !

Il aurait aimé que sa tante soit la pour lui confirmer ses paroles.

Le blond haussa simplement ses épaules. Ah ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il était un MALFOY. Albus l'avait presque oublié. Les truques démoniaques et malsains, c'était une affaire de famille. Le brun aurait du s'en douter.

Le blond le dévisagea alors méchamment :

- Ne dit rien de mauvais sur moi. On lit sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert Potter. Je te promets d'en parler à mon père si tu continue...Il risquerait de t'en vouloir énormément. S'il devait encore avoir à affronter ton père !

Albus ne pu se retenir de rire. Scorpius eu un petit sourire amusé quand à lu. Il fini par dire :

- Mais tu marques un point...Albus...Ce n'est pas très logique...Qu'il soit ainsi arrivé à Serpentard. Alors que le Choixpeau n'avait rien encore lu en lui ?

Le brun sursauta à l'écoute de son prénom. Scorpius lui avait' il enfin pardonné le fait qu'il soit avec les Serpendard ? Il en serait plutôt ravi.

- Bah enfin tu l'admets !

A ce moment là, le Japonais venait de prendre place parmi eux.

- Vous êtes donc réparti avec un chapeau ici ? Amusant !...De plus j'aurais due le mettre sur ma tête ? Non ? Il à réagit sans le faire... Mes origines on du le déstabiliser...

Les deux jeunes gardèrent alors silence. Ne sachant quoi dire ou répondre. Le jeune asiatique fini par dire :

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sous le choque vous aussi ? Je vous croyez plus malins...  
>Albus dit alors :<p>

- C'est que...Ce n'est pas banal ...

- Albus...Je suis japonais ...A l' origine, je ne devrais même pas me servir d'une baguette magique...Nous n'en avons pas dans notre régions du pays. Mais je dois m'y adapter. Mes pouvoirs sont différents également. Le Japon est différent de votre Europe, et les sorciers qui s'y trouvent aussi...

Albus était curieux d'en savoir plus. Mais il était aussi surpris des révélations du sorcier. Pas de baguette ? Mais c'est ce qui faisait toute l'âme du sorcier non ? Sans la baguette que deviendrait' il ? Tsubasa avait subitement répondu. Comme s'il venait de lire ses pensés les plus profondes :

- Nous avons autre chose rassure toi...Mais c'est quelque chose de typique de note pays. Egale à la baguette du sorcier de votre Europe...

- Mais... Toi tu en as bien une de baguette. Je l'es vu dans le train ! – Rétorqua Albus- Tu ne peux pas en user ?

- C'est quoi ton autre truque à toi ? Aller, montre ! – Rugit Scorpius avec entrains-

- Je peux user des deux, sauf que la baguette me freine beaucoup. Je n'ais pas pour habitude de m'en servir...? Vous montrer mon autre objet magique ? Dans les dortoirs alors ...

Albus était lui aussi curieux de connaître cette « baguette » typique du Japon. Dans un autre côté, il se méfiait de cette sérénité qui abritée le jeune Tsubasa. Comment pouvait' il restait aussi placide ? Certes le fait qu'il vienne d'ailleurs, que les méthodes ne sont pas les même dans son pays natal peuvent être la cause.

On pourrait croire que le Choixpeau aurait pu être perturbé à un moment. Mais, son père lui avait toujours dit que cet objet avait bien plus de sagesse que tous les sorciers réunis...  
>Tsubasa n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas le savoir...<p>

- Bien ... Bah j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous caches !

- Vous ne seraient pas déçus !

- Pouquoi attendre si longtemps...- Répliqua Scorpius-

La répartition enfin fini. La directrice leva alors sa baguette en l'aire, avant de faire apparaitre le repas devant les sorcier et élèves affamaient. Pomme sautées, légumes en tout genre avec des formes effrayantes. Poulet rôtis tout fumants, viande de bœuf bien saignante. Gigot d'agneaux avec son coulis de crème de marrons. Fromages de différents pays. Lait de Poul. Pleins de désert de mille couleurs et de différentes formes dégoulinantes de coulis au jus de framboises.

Mais aussi du jus de citrouille aussi tout orangé. Tout le monde semblait aux anges. Tous sauf Albus, qui lui ne semblait pas avoir faim. Il boudait devant son assiette vide. Lorsque soudain, il y vit apparaître une aille de poulet toute fumant juste sur la porcelaine blanche. Il se tourna vivement vers celui qui venait de lui y poser. Scorpius...

- Il faut mangeait...Te morfond pas pour de tel merde. On es ou on es. Puis très franchement...Autant allé de l'avant...

Albus eu un moment de réflexion. Soit il s'était endormi sur l'assiette vide. Soit ...Il avait eu une crise cardiaque dû au choque de son admissions à Serpendard. C'était bien Scorpius Malfoys qui venait de lui dire...D'aller de l'avant ?

- Malfoys ?

- Quoi ? Bah c'est vrai non ?

Le brun souriait simplement avant de manger un peut. Puis, voyant que le goût du poulet était vraiment un pur délice. Le jeune se mit à avaler avec bon appétits. En face d'eux Tsubasa avait bien du mal à ce décidait...Le blond leva sa fourchette vers lui pour dire :

- Bah tu n'as pas faim aussi Tsu ?

Le jeune levait alors c'est yeux d'or vers le jeune Scorpius. Intriguait par le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner :

- En fait...J'aurais aimé manger de L'Oden...Voir des Ramen...ou encore des Maki. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une spécialité ici...Dommage !

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent avec un regard perdu. Encore des saveurs étrangères ? Tsubasa ce décidait alors pour un plat de viande rouge...Uniquement de viande rouge. Albus était amusé :

- Tu vas être surchargeait en protéines avec cela ! Tu ne manges pas vraiment équilibré tu sais !

Tsubasa souriait réjoui aussi :

- Il faut bien que je reprenne des forces...Mon voyages m'a épuiser...

- Tu n'as pas pris de Portoloin ?

- Non un Avion de ce qui ya de plus banal...Je n'aimes pas les Portoloins. User des avions Moldus c'est plutôt sympa. Surtout on voie des paysages au moins...On profite du temps, j'aime bien voler...C'est des instants magiques...

Il dit alors cela avec une grande nostalgie, comme si...Ceci avait une grande importance pour lui.

Scorpius fis une petite grimasse avant de croquer dans son dessert tout crémeux. Albus semblait ne pas trop y prêtait attention. Son père et sa famille avaient déjà usé d'avions de temps en temps. Son oncle Ron était à chaque fois malade d'ailleurs.

Les jeunes continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ce, jusqu'à la fin du repas. Une fois rassasiés, les préfets en chef se chargèrent de les conduirent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Une boule au ventre se dessina alors en Albus. Il regardait une dernière fois les Gryffondor. Dont Rose et son frère James, qui se hâtèrent vers les escaliers. Quand à lui, sa direction serait certainement plus bas...Vers les cachots. Triste endroits, lui qui adorait regarder le ciel avant de dormir. En bas il n'y aurait rien. Il soupirait de monotonie. Scorpius lui donna alors un petit cou de coude.

- Hey reste éveillé sinon tu ne retiendras jamais le mot de passe. Ce n'est pas moi qui irai te le rappeler...

Tsubasa eu un petit rire étouffait. Albus lui se forçait à sourire, mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Il voulait juste se réveiller, être encore dans le train. Ne pas être encore passé sous le Choixpeau...Mais la réalité le rattrapait toujours.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant les portes de son cauchemar. Il y avait un grand tableau avec un grand serpent dessiné dessus. Une sorte de Basilique, écailleux, gigantesque. Deux billes rouges ornées son regard. Le préfet dit alors devant les élèves.  
>- Retenaient bien le mot de passe...<em>Sorbet de glace<em>...

Le Basilique cligna des yeux rubis un instant. Puis dans un mouvement onduleux. Il bascula vers l'avant, ouvrant ainsi la porte aux jeunes élèves stupéfaient par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Albus avait déjà vu le contenue des tableaux parler voir même bouger ou encore ce promenait ...Même si celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas temps que cela.

Albus pouvait enfin voir la fameuse demeure. Il en resta alors perplexe. Emplacement de la salle commune était une pièce au plafond bas. Ce qui laisser peut de place au reste. Il y avait des fauteuils de cuire vert. Une table basse en verre posé juste à son milieu. Cette salle ressemblait vraiment à un cachot, pour son plus grand malheur. Des lampes y étaient suspendues aux murs. Leurs lumières verdâtres éclairaient vivement la pièce et ses fauteuils verts. Elle serait donc située sous le lac ? D'après certaines rumeurs...

Albus pouvais également voir que des couloirs encore plus sombres conduisaient certainement aux chambres. Il se doutait bien que tout serait encore de vert et d'argent dans les pièces suivantes. Dans l'obscurité des plus total...Cette fois c'est sur il voulait vraiment mourir...  
>Une fois les préfets partis. Les trois jeunes s'adossèrent conte les sièges en cuire vert. D'autres se hâtèrent à allerdormir. Bientôt il ne restait que les trois compagnons dans la petite salle verdoyante.<p>

Albus soupira enfin :

- Je suis en enfer...

Scorpius fis la moue

- Ne remet pas cela encore une fois...

Tsubasa quand à lui semblait plus serein. Pour ne pas changer son habitude. Soudain, Albus se rappelait de la promesse de son ami :

- Alors ? Tu nous montres ton truque spéciale Tsu ?

- Oh !...Oui bien sûr ! Je l'avais pratiquement oubliais !

Scorpius s'avançait, curieux également. Le jeune asiatique avait encore une fois sortis sa baguette avant de la pointé vers sa main droite en direction de son majeur. Il dit alors d'une voie ferme :

- _Relève-toi à moi !_  
><em><br>_  
>C'est alors que, quelque chose se dessina alors sur son doigt. Une petite forme ronde. Une bague ? Elle était donc cachée aux yeux des autres ? C'était une jolie bague. Une pierre de couleur orange l'ornée au centre. Qui était d'ailleurs de la même couleur que les yeux de Tsubasa...<p>

- Un anneau ? – Rétorqua Scorpius-

- Oui...Chez nous. On porte des anneaux. Ornés d'une pierre de vie. Ou d'une pierre précieuse. Je pense que le mot est plus approprié pour vous. Moi, c'est la Topaz qui m'a choisi...Une bien belle pierre non ?

Albus la toucha un instant la pierre frémis alors avant de lui donné une décharge.

- Ouille !

- Oui, j'aurais du t'en avertir. Si un sorcier peut en désarmer un autre et lui voler sa baguette pour l'utiliser. Ceci n'est pas très simple à subtiliser. Vois-tu si tu venais à me le prendre pour le porter. L'anneau ce défendrait automatiquement...Soit tu serais absorbé par son pouvoir et donc par la magie du propriétaire. Soit du deviendrais fou...L'anneau ne reconnait qu'un seul maître, jusqu'a la mort de celui-ci. Il le choisi cependant comme votre baguette le fait. Il le protège aussi...

Scorpius et Albus semblait atterrir tout droit sur une autre planète :

- J'y crois pas, ce petit truque peut faire comme nos baguettes ? Tu mens - Rugit le blond-

- Moi je demanderais à voir...- Rétorqua le brun-

Tsubasa eu un sourie avant de faire tourner son anneau droit devant lui à l'aide de sa main et de son doigt :

- _Lumos_  
><em><br>_  
>L'anneau frémis alors, et dans un petit craquement. Il émit une douce et puissante lumière. Qui vint alors recouvrir les lampes verdâtres qui ornées la pièce. Albus et Scorpius devait bien admettre que cet objet avait bien de la magie en lui. Tsubasa dit alors d'une voie suave :<br>- _Nox_  
><em><br>_  
>L'anneau s'éteignit aussitôt...<p>

- Mortel ! Par Salazar ! – Dit le blond dans un souffle –

Albus semblait quand à lui bien perturbait. Ce jeune était trop différent d'eux. Sans parlait de deux puissants sorts qu'il venait de lancer juste devant eux. Des sorts qu'on ne métrise pas en première années e sorcellerie. Le jeune dit alors au Japonais :

- Cette histoire de pierre...Tu peux en dire plus ?

- Pas pour le moment Albus, je n'avais pas le droit de vous montrer déjà ceci. Si je vous parle des pierres...j'aurais des ennuis...

Sa voie avait change. Tsubasa avait pris un ton grave et sérieux. Albus n'insista pas, Scorpius ne s'emblait pas s'intéressait au reste de l'histoire du Japon. Le sommeille aussi commençait à naître chez les jeunes garçons. Bientôt ils rejoignirent eux aussi leurs chambres respectives. Comme l'avait pressentis Albus, tout était de vert et d'argent dans un contexte bien triste et bien sombres. Il y avait juste de petites lumières qui éclairaient la triste chambre. Or, pas de fenêtres pas de belles nuits à regarder. Rien, mis à part des murs nauséabonds. Le brun soupira avant de se laissait tomber lourdement sur son mit...VERT !

- Pfff...Je sens que je ne vais pas continuait l'année et me recadrée dans un collège de moldus...

Scorpius eu un petit rire :

- C'est ça...C'est pour le coup qu'on va te prendre pour un fou !

Le jeune garçon se redressa subitement, pas très content de la réponse insultent :

- Pourquoi ?

- Imagines juste un peut ! Un gros dure te veux la peau et la...Tu remue le nez et...Tu le change en gros carpeau baveux ?

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. Alubus ne pu retenir un petit rire, bien vite accompagné de Tsubasa qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la conversation. La nuit se passa ainsi simplement et rapidement. Les blagues idiotes de Scorpius avait bien amusaient les compagnons. Albus songea avant de sombrés, que même s'il était dans une maudite maison. Il ne manquait pas d'amis. Finalement le jeune Malfoy n'avait rien de son père...Etonnant d'ailleurs...Mais le jeune ne pensait déjà plus, le sommeille avait enfin eu raison de lui.

******

Le matin fus bien trop vite la. Les jeunes sortirent tout juste du réfectoire de la Grande Salle, ayant pris un petit déjeuner bien copieux. Scorpius semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa robe de sorcier. Il fit subitement à Albus :

- J'ai oubliais l'emploi du temps dans la chambre...

Albus soupirait :

- Oh non...Moi j'ai complètement oubliait aussi...

- Bravo vous deux...- Fis une voie –

C'était Tsubasa, il survenait devant eux pour leurs tendres le petit fameux petit papier magique. Dessus s'y trouvait leurs cours. On pouvait donc y lire pour cette première heure :

_**Soins aux créatures magiques avec Rubeus Hagrid**_

Scorpius grimassai subitement_ :_  
><em><br>_  
>- C'est le fou dont me parlait mon père ! Celui qui à faillit le faire bouffer par un Hyppogriffe non ?<p>

Albus leva les yeux au ciel :

- Il parait que ton père était expert pour la comédie ?

Le blond fit alors une moue. Albus n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de Hagrid. Il l'aimait bien lui, ce gros barbu. D'ailleurs il était très étonnais que l'homme ne soit pas venue à leurs rencontre à l'arrêt du PoulardExpress. L'Homme avait toujours était présent pour les accueillir. Il l'avait fait pour ses parents il y à déjà longtemps. Mais aussi également avec James l'an dernier. Le jeune sorcier était pris dans ses songes. Il remarqua un peut tard qu'il se trouvait déjà devant la cabane du demi- géant.

L'Homme se trouvait d'ailleurs là, devant les robes vertes et argentées des Serpentard. Ainsi que celles d'or et rouge que siéent les Gryffondor ! A la vue d'Albus, celui-ci lui fit un sourire enjoué mais gêné. Albus y répondit aussitôt avec entrains. Mais il ya vais pas seulement cette personne. Le brun avait également aperçus la petite Rose. Elle lui fit aussi un sourire timide et navrée. Il aurait tellement aimé aller à la rencontre de la fillette. Pour lui dire combien il aurait aimé être à ses côté :

- Albus ? Tu viens ? – s'enquis le Japonais- Hagrid c'est bien son nom au professeur ? Il veut aller dans la forêt !

- La forêt interdite ! Mais il est malades ou quoi ? On est qu'en première années !  
>Albus dévisagea méchamment le blond :<p>

- Arrête un peut de l'insulter ! Il fait de son mieu c'est tout...

Scorpius ne rétorqua pas. Ne voulant pas semer le trouble entre lui et Albus. Le blond n'avait jamais eu d'amis de ce nom. Albus était bien le seul ou il pouvait placer toute sa confiance. Donc il ne préféra pas le contrarier.

Tsubasa semblait anxieux quand à lui. Albus lui demanda alors tout en suivant le mouvement peut rassurer des élèves :

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- Moi ?...Non. Mais...Une chose et sur. Nous allons assurément vers un grand danger. Scorpius dit peut être pas mal de bêtises. Pour une fois...Il va dans le vrai...

- Mais voyons, Hagrid fait souvent des erreurs. Mais il ne va certainement pas nous montrer quelque chose de...

- **UN DRAGONNNN !**! – S'écria le blond, ne pouvant plus se retenir-

- ...Dangereux – termina le jeune sorcier-

Albus aurait bien aimé défendre encore son ami Hagrid. Mais ...C'était un peut trop risquer. Un Dragon ? Non mais un Dragon pour des premières années ? Il était certes lourdement enchainé ... Or c'était de la folie pure et dure ! De plus il n'était pas petit ce Dragon. Non, non il faisait au moins cinq mètre voir plus. Des écailles noires comme parure, des cornes couleur de bronze sur la tête comme ornement, des plaques noires sur le dos. Immense et effrayant ! Tsubasa dit alors

- Norvegien à crêtes...D'ou son vrai nom Norwegian Ridgeback, un Dragon des plus stupides...Or il est un danger pour les humains. Ils se nourrissent de mammifères...  
>Albus et Scorpius se détournèrent :<p>

- Comment tu...

- Mon père ... – trancha le Japonais-

Albus aurait du s'en souvenir, le père de ce garçon était à la défense des Dragons au ministère de la magie. La voie forte et grave de Hagrid raisonna soudainement :

- Bonjour à tous, je vous présente _**Norbert.**_ Certains ici d'entres vous doivent avoir entendu parler de ce gentil bourrue ! – _il regardait Rose et Albus qui affichaient une mine mal à lèse_- Bon ! Quelqu'un d'entre vous veux lui dire bonjours ? – _les regardant encore presque suppliant_ -

Scorpius qui se contenait temps bien que mal, ne pouvais plus ce retenir encore une fois. Un Malfoys reste fidèle à lui-même :

- Ose me dire encore une fois, qu'il n'est pas fou ce type !

Albus ne pu lui répondre. Hagrid était si enjoué de leurs montrer ce jeune Dragon. Décidément, comme lui avait avertis sont père. Le demi-géant était effectivement très imprévisible. Mais tout de même Norbert. Cela lui disait beaucoup. Le brun fus un rapide trie dans sa tête avant de se rappelais d'une des histoires de Ron son oncle. Norbert un Dragon. Mais oui ! Hagrid leurs avaient montrés en première année...Mais il avait à présent bien grandis...Beaucoup trop même à son goût !

Soudain une voie raisonna, c'était le crétin de l'autre soir. Largus :

- Quoi ! Mais vous être complètement barge ! Vous nous montrer un truque pareille à nous ? Première années ?

Le jeune fit un geste de la main en direction du reptile. Trop brusque d'ailleurs. Le dragon n'aima pas du tout cela, il souffla violement de part ses naseaux sur le jeune impudent. Celui-ci trébucha alors en arrière. Tombant à terre, les quatre fers en l'aire. De sa robe de sorcier en jaillis alors et contre toute attente, un téléphone Portable...Un objet Moldu interdit ici même.

Le Sorcier n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper. L'objet s'écrasa au sol tout en déclenchant sous le choque une musique atroce pour les tympans. Albus avait de suite reconnu les horreurs Moldu. Certainement une musique Hard Rock, ou quelque chose allant vers cela. D'ailleurs le monstre ne semblait pas affectionner cette mélodie épicée. Pris de rage, il déclencha sa fureur sur tout le monde. Arrachant presque ses chaines sans le moindre effort. La magie qui le retenait été sans doute rompue.

- Non Norbert calme toi mon grand ! Non...Non...NOON !

...Hagrid fus pris de front. Il ne savait quoi faire :

- RECULEZ ! Vous TOUS !

Facile à dire quand un monstre de cinq mètre qui voulait vous happer menue de ses griffes acérées...

Albus concevait que la fin allait venir plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Il voyait le reptile se débattre violement. De sa queue imposante, il tenta de la rabattre sur la foule. Les jeunes esquivèrent de justesse. Largus lui ne brillait plus. Il était assis au sol, ne pouvant ni parler ni bouger un seul de ses muscles. Il semblait tétanisé par l'effroi...Que faire...mais que...

- *** _**Ne**__**bouge plus...Si tu continu ainsi...Tu perdras à coup sur...*****_  
><em><br>_  
>Albus se figea...Tsubasa...Tsubasa était droit devant le dragon. Il ne cillé pas, il ne bougeait pas. Le jeune asiatique le défié droit dans les yeux...Le jeune était devenu complète fou ! Se disait alors le jeune garçon. Soudain, le Japonais se remit encore une fois à parler...Cette langue ? Mais quel pouvait bien être cette langue qui raisonnée. Cela ressembler à un sifflement aigue comme un...Serpent ?<p>

**A suivre **


	4. Défense contre les forces du mal

_**Chapitre IV Défense contre les forces du mal**_

_Albus se figea...Il...Tsubasa était debout devant le dragon. Il ne cillé pas, il ne bougeait pas. Il provoqué le Dragon du regard...Ce garçon était devenu complète insensé ! Ce disait le brun. Rapidement, le Japonais se remit encore une fois à converser...Cette langue ? Mais quel pouvait bien être cette langue qui raisonnée. Cela ressembler à un sifflement aigue comme un...Serpent ?_

__  
>Soudain Albus réalisa avec effroi que la langue émise par le sorcier ne lui était plus du tout familière. Il ne la déchiffrait plus. Elle sonnée en sifflement aigue, pour se perdre dans le vent. Mais il n'en saisissait plus les mots que proférait le jeune Japonais...D'ailleurs le concerné, parlait de nouveau :<p>

_**- ρIodя fjяє hи rolυ¢ qυι яkѕѕмjвℓє à ¢é **_

Il se secoua la tête...Avait t'il rêver ? Il était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu et surtout traduit les mêmes mots plus tôt ? Pourtant sortis de la bouche de Tsubasa maintenant ils raisonnaient faux ? Albus en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il était certains d'avoir pu les comprendre...

_Mais, Pourquoi ne pouvait' il plus tout d'un cou ?_

Le Dragon souffla rageusement, ses yeux étaient exorbités. Le jeune Albus semblait être le seul témoin de la scène qui ce produisait sous ses prunelles effrayaient. Contre toute attente, quelque chose de bien plus ahurissant alors ce fus ouïr.

Norbert...Norbert avait soudainement ouvert la gueule et c'était mis à _**parler**_ :

- _**Xla suiUidfit à priers..Oijur eikle...OkdnI !**_

La bouche d'Albus semblait se décrocher de sa mâchoire. Le Dragon avait...Parlé ? Pas que cela devait le surprendre. Il vivait dans un monde emplis de ce genre d'exploit. Mais...Un Dragon, cela ne ce pouvait pas. Un Dragon ça ne parlait pas !  
>La voie de Hagrid le raisonna soudainement. Les grosses mains du vieux bourru vinrent se poser sur ses épaules.<p>

- Tu vas bien Albus ? Je n'aurais peut être pas dû...

- Oui, je n'ais rien ! Tout va pour le mieux !

Albus se redressa temps bien que mal. Le Dragon était à présent allongeait à terre tranquillement, l'esprit reposé. Tsubasa à ses côtés il lui caresser le museau l'aire de rien. Aberrent...

Hagrid repris alors :

- Un ami à toi ? Il à réussi à le calmer en moins de temps qu'il en ais fallut pour l'énerver. Il à un certains tallent avec les grosse bêtes ce petit ?

- Oui il est assez spéciale...Hargrid j'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis ?

- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela Albus...Tu devrais retourner à ton prochain cours avec tes camarades. Je vais m'occupais de Norbert. J'ai déjà eu ce genre de soucis de part le passé !

Le bourru souriait amicalement. Le laissant à présent seul.

Mais Albus lui, ne riait pas. Il songeait encore à ce qu'il venait de ce produire sous ses yeux. Ce Tsubasa été manifestement trop anormal, pour qu'on puisse le classer dans les premières années des jeunes sorciers. Non ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement **pas** être qualifié de « sorcier ». Pas après ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Personne n'aurait pu calmer une telle bête ! Surtout pas un...Un enfant comme lui.

Scorpius approchai à son tour, incertain :

- Albus... Tu n'as rien ?

- Oui et ce n'est surement pas grâce à toi...Tu t'es planquais ou cette fois ?

Le blond n'aimait pas être encore une fois de plus assimilé à son père. Oui certes il avait eu la frousse de ce démon écaillé. Mais il n'avait certainement pas délaissé son camarde. Il rétorqua sur un ton sec et tranchant :

- J'étais avec toi depuis le début ! – _tenta t-il de dire en restant calme_-...Mais lorsque  
>Tsubasa à fait cela...D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il à bien pu tramer. Mais toi, tu ais devenu bizzard. Tu ne bougeais plus, n'entendais même pas les appelles que l'on te lancer !<br>- Mais...Tsubasa il...Il à parler au Dragon ? Je...J'ai l'ais entendu lui parler !

- Parlé ? – _S'étonna Scorpius_- Non, enfin pas proprement dit. Il à parlait  
>Fourchelangue ?...On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ait pu discuter convenablement...Je veux dire. Je suppose qu'il est parlé la langue des serpents. On aurait dit un sifflement aigue. Père m'en à parler de temps en temps. Il déteste ces bestioles !<p>

_**Fourche...langue... ?**_  
><em><strong><br>**_

Cela disait vaguement quelque chose à Albus...Mais quoi déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Si ce n'est que celui qui arrivait à le parler était..._**Voldemort**_...Mais le Japonais ne pouvait pas être Lord Voldemort. C'était totalement impossible, complètement improbable...Pas vraisemblable du tout ! Mais, pourquoi lui aurait-il pu comprendre cette langue maudite ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec l'ancien sorcier de la guerre tout de même ?

Scorpius vit un trouble dans le regard de son ami. Il ajouta donc :

- Papa ...Enfin père m'a dit que le tien pouvait...Pouvait aussi comprendre la langue...Tu...Tu as compris ce qu'il à dit tout à l'heure? La langue du Dragon je veux dire ?

Albus semblait encore plus troublait... Jamais son père ne lui avait parlé d'une telle révélation... :

- N...Non...Il m'a juste semblait l'entendre parler...

- Ah...Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si important...Des sorciers arrivent à parler le Fourchelangue...Ce n'est pas ...Une première fois ? Même si ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? ...

Mais le jeune ne répondit pas au blond. Son père avait réussi à parler cette langue par le passé ? Mais pourquoi ne rien lui en avoir dit ? James ? Lui le savait peut être ? Non, sans quoi il lui en aurait déjà parlé...Il l'aurait même taquiné avec des histoires idiotes ! Dans le genre, qu'il attirerait des serpents dans sa propre chambre...Pour le dévorer !

Un poids gros au cœur naquit alors en lui. Il était perdu dans des pensées profondes. Mais surtout dans de l'incompréhension. Il aurait juste aimé savoir, le pourquoi de la situation !  
>Soudain une voie féminine cassa la lourde atmosphère :<p>

- Largus Faudefroid arrête un peut ton char ! Si t'avais eu l'intelligence de ne pas apporter ton bidule ici ! On n'en serait pas la !

Scorpius et Albus se retournèrent vers la frimousse d'une jeune métisse frisée. Elle semblait en avoir après le jeune sorcier aux cheveux gras. Qui lui, rangeait sauvagement l'engin Moldu dans sa robe de sorcier en expriment un rictus contrarié. Il riposta alors à la brunette :

- Occupes toi de tes affaires Julie Angel ! C'est la faute de ce gros pachyderme ! S'il n'avait pas montré ce stupide reptile, rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé ! Mais crois moi, je ne laisserais pas ceci sous silence !

La brunette posa ses mains sur ses hanches, en affichant une mine énervée :

- Et si la directrice et même ton père apprenaient pour ton _**portable**_ ? C'est bien le nom de ce truque stupide de Moldus ?

- Tu ne le ferais pas ? _- s'inquiétait' il_ -

- Tout ce qui peut toucher à ta personne. Bah ! Je me ferais une joie de te la faire tombée ! Ton père serait ravis d'apprendre que tu corresponds avec des Moldus...Sinon pourquoi détenir un _**Portable**_ comme le tien ?

Le jeune homme ce mis à la regardait haineusement. Si bien que son teint de peau de nacre, fut bien vite rougi par la colère. Il s'en alla, vocifèrent dans sa barbe.

Scorpius eu un rire amusé... :

- Enfin débarrassé de cette brute pour le moment !

- Tu ne me le fait pas dire ! – _Railla Albus, toujours aussi perturbé_-

- Que t'arrive t-il ? Soudainement, je ne te reconnais pas ?

- On...On doit aller au prochain cours. Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal...J'espère que Hargid n'aura pas trop d'ennuis ...

Le bourru parlais en ce moment même avec Rose. La petite rousse tentait de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle ne le pouvait. Alubs avait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir être au côté de la jeune fille pour soutenir l'ami de ses parents.

- Hey...Vous avez rien vous deux ?

Albus sursauta, une ombre semblait venir à leur rencontre. Sans aucun doute encore le Japonais. Albus ne pu se retenir cette fois, il l'agressa presque :

- C'était quoi _**ça **_?

- _**Ça**_... quoi ?

Albus n'avais pas envi d'entrer dans le jeu des songes avec le jeune garçon. Il s'approcha de nouveau de lui d'un air énervé. Alors que l'autre resté de marbre. Cela rendait encore plus fou Albus.

Scorpius tenta alors de le retenir en s'emparant de son poignet :

- Attend Albus...

Mais le jeune se degagea :

- Tu as parlé avec ce Dragon et il t'a même répondu. Pire encore tu as réussi à le calmer !

Le Japonais semblait tramé. C'était bien la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune Potter. Il le dévisageait, gardant un profond silence. Albus retenait sa respiration, attendant un mot, une parole quelque chose de concrets. Scorpius quand à lui observait la scène avec quiétude.

Tsubasa coupa enfin le lourd silence :

- Je n'ais pas forcément envi de parler de cela. Père va avoir ouïe de ce que je viens de faire. Je vais déjà passer un sal quart d'heure. Mais c'est mieux que de ce faire croquer non ?

Albus ne semblait pas pour le moins satisfait de la réponse de la réponse de Tsubasa. Il se détourna et emboîta le pas en direction de l'école des sorciers, ignorant totalement le jeune asiatique. Ce garçon lui cachait beaucoup trop de chose à son goût. Il en était devenu forcément trop risqué. Ambus ne voulais décidément plus avoir à faire à lui pour le moment. Pas temps de ne pas savoir la vérité.

Puis cette langue, le Fourchelangue ? C'était bien ce que le jeune avait utilisé contre ce monstre ? Son père était tout aussi apte à parler cet interdit ? Il voulait en savoir plus...Comprendre pourquoi, il était lui aussi capable de l'entendre et de la traduire...

Scorpius lui emboita le pas :

- Albus ! Que ce passe t'il à la fin ? Il ne vient pas de te répondre non ?

Le jeune se retourna aussi. Pas très engagé à discuter :

- On doit aller en cour ! _**Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal**_...Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard c'est tout...

- Tu le laisses en plan l'autre ou quoi ?

Albus n'avais pas répondu. Il continuait d'avancer droit devant lui. Songeant aux mots qu'il avait proféraient au Japonais. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé complètement déstabilisé et en avait contourné la réponse. Tsubasa qui restait pratiquement toujours si serins et si concentré. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas voulu répondre à une question. Une simple et maudite question qui aurait peut être éclaircis les pensées du jeune Albus.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent bien vite dans l'immense cour qui entourer Poudlard. Certain élèves de différentes maisons s'y trouvaient déjà. Regardant leur leçons, s'entraînant baguettes à leurs mains. D'autres jouaient avec leurs familiers. Hiboux volant, furet qui sautillé autour d'un groupe amusé. Ou encore, des rats qui se baladaient sur les épaules. Puis, encore certains moins crédibles, comme les Serpentard de septièmes années. Ils étaient entrains de jouaient des sales tours à des premières années de Poufsoufle. Pour le plus grand désespoir d'Albus. Une main effleura soudainement son épaule le faisant sursauter ! Encore le jeune blond qui affichait cette fois une mine solidaire :

- Dit, il à bien formulé qu'il aurait déjà des soucis avec son père. Puis il vient du Japon, il connaît bien les Dragons. Sans doute mieux que nous Sorcier d'Europe. Laissons-lui le minimum du doute pour le moment...

Albus bien que ce confié à Scorpius qui était un Malfoys, fût très franchement trop bizzard pour lui :

- Mais j'ai...j'ai moi aussi était capable de comprendre la langue formulé par ce sorcier. Enfin je...

Scorpius ne cacha pas son étonnement mais tenta de répondre à son camarade du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

- Dis toi qu'il parlait à un Dragon, pas à un Serpent...

Albus releva une tête étonnée vers Scorpius :

- Comment cela ?

- Bah...Qu'il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas du..._**Fourchelangue**_...

L'expression du jeune Albus changea tout d'un cou :

- Mais alors quoi ? Une autre langue ? Cela n'expliquerait pas le fait que je puisse _lacomprendre_. Ni même que...Mon père parlait Fourchelangue !

- La seule personne qui peut répondre à cela...

- Tsubasa ...Oui je le sais...

Mais le moment n'était plus aux songes. Les jeunes se hâtèrent aux prochains cours. Après avoir grimpés le sommet des escaliers. Qui comme en leurs habitudes, ne faisaient qu'a leurs tête. Albus pénétra dans une immense salle vitrée. Il pouvait enfin contempler autre chose que les murs tristes de la chambre des Serpentard. Le ciel était de nouveau à lui pour un temps éphémère. Mais, il n'y avait pas uniquement cela. Cette pièce était bien aménagée. Des jolies tables ornées de rouges et de noire avec des encriers en argent qui les honorées de leurs plumes blanches. Des sièges apparemment confortables, des armoires emplis de livres et de bestiaires. Au dessus de eux se dressé un immense squelette de Dragon, qui rappelait de mauvais souvenir au jeune sorcier.

D'ailleurs au grand étonnement de certains, Tsubasa n'était pas présents, ou pouvait' il être ? Albus le chercher du regard avant d'être percuté par une frimousse rousse. Rose !

- Rose ! Tu fais aussi ce cours avec nous !

La rousse fit une moue colérique :

- Tu n'ais franchement pas sympa Albus ! Moi qui pensais te voir dans notre salle hier soir. En tout cas ...Ton père serais venu lui !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de paroles venant de sa jeune cousine. Mais il lui sourit simplement :

- Désolée Rose, je n'étais pas très bien...

Il eu un autre petit cou de coude de Scorpius :

- Alors tu parles avec l'ennemi maintenant ?

Le jeune rétorqua, n'aimant pas la plaisanterie :

- Imbécile, c'est Rose, ont est cousins et cousines. Je ne vais pas jouer mes grands airs avec ma famille. Cela te dérange temps que cela ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Je trouvais d'ailleurs que notre groupe était un petit trop masculin à mon goût...

Rose le regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle aussi était surprise de ce nouveau Malfoys ? Sortant tout droit d'un des livres de compte de fée à la Moldu ? Mais la jeune fille secoua à la tête avant de parlait :

- Albus je voulais te dire... Tu semblais avoir compris cette langue tout à l'heure ? Tu sais celle du Dragon...

Le regard D'Albus s'était soudainement assombris...Comme sa mère la cousine, une vraie fouine incarnée ! Mais elle continua son discourt, une fois lançait personne ne pouvait l'arrêter !

- Rappelle-toi la baguette dans le train ! Celle qu'il portait à sa main. Tu as murmurais quelque chose, en lisant la drôle d'inscription dessus !

Ainsi la petite futée avait déjà tout enregistré et ce l'été tenue pour dire pour elle même :  
>- Oui ? Et ? – Répondis le brun presque sèchement-<p>

- C'n'est pas du Fourchelangue...C'est du Dragonique...Et...

Quelqu'un la coupa subitement :

- _Et c'est ce dont nous allons parler dans notre cours ma p'tite_ !

Les petites têtes étonnaient se tournèrent vers un grand homme aux allures balafrés. Intimidé et honteuse, Rose se hâta à rejoindre ses amies de Gryfondor. L'homme échappa un petit sourire en coin, avant de saluer la classe comme l'aurais fait les grands gentlemans dans les soirées devant les jeunes femmes toutes bien délicates.

- Je me présente à vous mes p'tits. Je suis Belatrox Freyr ! Vote n'veau Prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Comme viens de le dire la miss ! J'vais donc en ce jour, vous compté le langage _**dragonique**_**.**..

Soudain une petite voie aigue s'interposa, Albus reconnu immédiatement la petite métisse frisé, aux allures de petite sauvage. Il la détaille rapidement. Une petite fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que les deux perles onyx qui brillées dans leurs orbites. Une peau mâte, mais qui s'accordé avec sa touffe de brune. Des petites lèvres pincées et un petit nez. Elle s'exclama d'un air autoritaire et hautain :

- Dites... C'est bien approprié pour les premières années ? On ne devrait pas faire...  
>L'homme la coupa :<p>

- Me v'la une délicieuse question petite misse ! Et bien j'vais te répondre. – _il avança vers sa table et y posa ses deux mains dessus_- Il n'y a aucun rapport avec v'otre programme...J'ai juste envie d'vous le compté !

La belle affaire ! Albus aller vraiment présumer que ce cours était maudit pour de bon et que chaque année suivantes, il se retrouverait avec un autre professeur encore plus tordu les uns comme les autres. L'homme repris affichant un sourire amusé par la situation. Sous les grognements des élèves et soupires des autres :

- Vous savez quoi ? La Dragonique et une langue typique du Japon. Or, mes p'tits, cette langue typique des Dragons. Peut tout aussi bien être parlé par certains sorciers.

Donc Albus commençait à ce posé des questions. Parlerait-il vraiment cette langue sans venir du Japon ? Impossible !

- Mais...Seul les sorciers Japonais le peuvent. Plus principalement ...Ceux qui on ouïe de l'essence de la magie !

- L'essence de la magie ? – Dit la petite Rose- Mais la magie existe depuis toujours et ce depuis la naissance même de notre terre ? Elle n'est juste pas...

- Chut, chut ma p'tite, vous allait m'embrouiller avec vos belles paroles ! Certes la magie est la depuis la nuit des temps. Mais certains sorciers aux Japon affirmes que le pillé de cette essences...Serait les _**Dragons**_...Hypothèse contredites depuis toujours par le ministère de la magie d'Europe et d'Amérique ! Comme ...Uniquement une simple poignée de sorciers ont pu un jour parler le Dragonique pour le prouver. Etant pris pour fous dans les autres pays qui n'ont pas ouïe de cette langue...L'hypothèse à donc était oublier...

Un silence fusé jusqu'à ce que la petite voie de la jeune fille raisonne de nouveaux :

- Mais...Comme par Hypothèse encore, un Sorciers...Qui ne viendrais aps du Japon.  
>Pourrait parler...<p>

- Il faudrait qui se trouver nez à nez avec un..._**Ryû no Tatsu**_...Et que lui-ci soit alors son âme sœur magique !

Les jeunes se regardèrent un moment, la petite voulue alors demandait de nouveaux. Mais l'homme la coupa sec :

- Maintenant vous allez me sortir vos p'tite baguettes mes jeunes. Nous allons apprendre à désarmes un Sorcier !

Albus était dans le doute. Le Dragonique. Une hypothèse démentis par le ministère de la magie. _**Le Ryû no Tatsu**_. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait-il être ? Mais surtout, aucun autre sorcier que les Japonais ne pouvait alors parler cette langue... Donc, cela en revenait encore une fois au Fourchelangue. Albus m'en pouvais plus il demanda subitement se contrefichant du reste du cours :

- Les Dagons parle-t-ils la même langue que les Serpents ?

Les têtes intriguées se tournèrent vers lui. Scorpius affichait un sourire. Son regard malicieux. Le blond s'attendait à ce qu'Albus réplique enfin ? L'homme eu un grand sourire avant de sortir sa baguette ornée d'un anneau similaire à celui de...Tsubasa ? Albus n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment :

- C'est comme apprendre à aboyer à un Chat mon jeune ami. Deux langues qui s'opposent... Tel le Ying et le Yang...

Il avait enfin sa réponse...Du moins pas entièrement. Cette fois s'était sur et certains. Il nager dans une mer chargées en questions sans réponses et en événement sans logiques !  
>Une seule Logique pouvait alors avoir lieux. Il s'était trouvé face à un <em><strong>Ryû no Tatsu<strong>_ à un moment précis de sa vie. Mais la grande question. C'était de déniché ce qu'été ce truque !

*****************

La journée touchée à sa fin. Albus avait juste vécus l'enfer ! En premier temps l'utilisation de la baguette avait été juste une catastrophe ! Scorpius sans faire exprès l'avait envoyé dans un mur au lieu d'envoyé sa baguette en l'aire. Bien qu'il s'était mille fois excusé. Il n'eu plus le droit de renouvelait une autre tentative avec lui. Le midi, le brun n'avait trop rien mangé. Tsubasa était toujours aussi absent. Pour la plus grande déception d'Albus. Malgré les efforts et les réconforts de Scorpius...Qui avaient fini par ce changé en mots d'insultes face à Largus qui l'avait dépouillé de son chou à la crème. Fou de rage, le blond lui avait lancé un sort. Lui faisant dire _**« je suis un crétin**_ » en boucle durant deux heures d'affilait. Il s'était retrouvé en retenue avec La Directrice pour toute la fin de journée...

Albus s'était retrouvé SEUL. Face à une classe qui n'arrêter par de le harceler. Comme soit disant il était fait pour Serpentard. Et que le sois disant _Fourchelangue_ en faisait partis, qui avait pourtant été démentis plus tôt par ce curieux prof Belatrox. Finalement le reste de la journée c'était passé en profonde lassitude. Il n'avait même pas eu éventualité d'approcher Rosie. Elle avait subitement demandé une excuse pour aller à la bibliothèque pour toute la maudite fin d'après midi.

Une seul chose le réconforter. Il n'avait pas croisé _**James**_...Il n'avait pas le cœur à affronter son frère pour le moment.

La fin de journée c'était déroulée pareillement. Le cours de botanique dans la serres avait était des plus lassant. Même si Neville donnait de son mieux et semblait vivre au plus profond de lui la passion dévorante de son métier. La Botanique n'était pas la passion d'Albus. C'était l'étude des plantes étranges et de champignons magiques, qui comprenaient leurs entretiens et propriétés magiques. Mais surtout leurs principales utilisations. Quoi de plus intéressants ? Certaines plantes magiques étaient de ressources très importantes pour la confection de potions notamment pour le sérum de vérité...Vraiment géniale ! Encore plus charmant, il s'était retrouvé avec les Poufssoufle, pas étonnant. Vu que Neville était leur Principal ...

A en pensée ainsi il se sentait vraiment dans l'âme d'un Serpentard...  
>Le dernier court fini, Albus avait une seul idée...S'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir !<p>

Il soufflait simplement en accèdent donc à son dortoir. Scorpius n'était toujours pas revenu. Il ne tenait pas à manger seul dans la salle commune. Il avait donc chipé du pain avec un gros morceau de fromage frais. Il grignotait tranquillement en passant dans les couloirs sombres des Cachots infernales des Serpentard quand soudain une voie l'interpella :

- **Tiens, tiens...Que me voila un visage des plus...Antipathique...un Potter si je ne m'abuse** ?

Albus fis volte face avant de ce retrouvait face à face avec un tableau abandonné dans les couloirs si sombres. D'ailleurs il ne le voyait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas distinguer le propriétaire qui était niché dans la peinture. Le jeune pris rapidement sa baguette en main. Avant de ce rappelé des mots de Tsubasa dans la chambre le soir dernier.

- _Lumos_ !

Là, tout devint alors plus clair. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Des yeux noirs comme l'onyx qui n'avaient rien de bienveillant. Ils étaient aussi profonds et dangereux que les ténèbres les plus grands. Des cheveux noirs et gras, descendant jusqu'aux épaules solides et carrées. Un visage très pâle, cireux comme la craie. Et enfin un long nez crochu...Un homme qui lui disait beaucoup, un homme dont il portait le prénom :

- Severus Rogue ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil parût fortement étonné. Il rétorqua implacablement d'un ton maussade:

- _**Quel étonnante perspicacité ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de famille. Toujours à traînait là ou il ne faut pas comme en votre habitude de Potter :**_

- Je rentre dans ma chambre...C'est par ici que je passe depuis mon arrivé...Mais c'est aussi ici que je resterais jusqu'à mon départ...

- _**A Serpentard vous ? Vous, vous moquer Potter !**_

D'un simple geste il avait déjà disparut de son tableau. Peut être était' il aller avertir l'un des préfets de la petite escapade du jeune garçon ? Il haussa les épaules simplement. Il avait déjà demandé l'autorisation de toute façon. Il avait en l'occurrence remarqué combien il était dur de refuser quelque chose aux Serpentard. Il en profitait un peut certes.

Albus était un peut contrarier que l'homme soit partis ainsi. Il ne s'agissait que d'un portrait, qui avait surement les même avis et souvenirs que le défunt. Mais il ne serait jamais le vrai Severus...Or Albus avait encore des questions à solliciter à ce sorcier. Peut être que lui pouvait lui en dire plus sur le Fourchelangue de son père... ?

Albus entra dans la salle des Serpentard, se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé vert bouteille. Il soupirait à pleins aise. Inspirant le parfum des oreillers posés simplement dessus le cuir dur. Avant de sentir brusquement un léger poids se poser sur sont ventre. C'était une fouine de couleur blanche...L'animal avait pris sa douce couleur d'hiver :

- Hedwige !

L'animal sautillé et lui tendait une lettre dans sa gueule. Il vit clairement l'écriture de ses parents. Il la prit doucement en tremblotant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait encore rien reçu d'eux depuis son admission à Serpentard. Etrangement il ne s'était pas du tout posé de questions. Honte à lui ! Mais avec tout les soucis et événements...Il en concluait que James avait sans doute reçu le courrier et pour ce venger ou le punir de la honte d'être dans la maison des serpents. L'aîné lui avait peut être subtilisé le courrier...Facile à faire comme les lettres arrivaient avec les Hiboux. Albus avait opté pour une fouine ...Pas un Hibou, dommage pour lui ! Mais une fouine bien intelligente et maligne !

- Merci ma fille ! Tien prend le dernier morceau de fromage c'est pour te remercier !  
>La petite bestiole s'empressa de dévorer son butin. Alors que le jeune sorcier déchirait en toute hâte la lettre pour la lire :<p>

_Albus,_

_Nous sommes fiers de toi pour ton admission à Serpentard ! Quelques sois la maison ou tu résides, nous seront toujours avec toi et la pour te soutenir. Nous avons aussi confiance en toi, tu sauras leurs montrer combien la valeur peut apporter bon à cette maison. Qui sait ? Tu seras peut être le premier sorcier à démontrer que Serpentard n'est pas qu'un regroupement de parfait idiots ! Tu as autant de valeurs que les autres ! Je suis toujours aussi fière de t'avoir comme fils !_

_Porte-toi bien Papa et Maman avec un bisou de Lyli !_

_Ps : J'ai appris pour ton plongeon nocturne. Tu as donc sauvé le petit Scorpius. Ron ton oncle me fait dire que tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser en peinture aux poissons du lac ! Moi je trouve ton acte plutôt remarquable, tu ais courageux Albus ! Je ne l'ais pas encore dit à maman, tu la connais ? Elle aurait paniquée comme tout !_

Quelques larmes coulèrent aux coins des yeux du jeune sorcier. Il se les essuya brièvement d'un revers de manche. Son cœur était à la fois soulagé par temps de mots si réconfortants. Il aurait aimé la lire encore une fois, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Une frimousse blonde accablée fit son apparition !

- Je...Vais la tuer cette vielle folle...Six heures de colle ! Pas une...MAIS SIX !

- Bienvenue à la maison Scorpius !

Le blond lui fis une grimasse avant de s'effondrait prêt de lui. D'un œil il remarqua la lettre. Il lui arracha des mains !

- Rend moi ça Malfoys !

- Oh ! Tu change subitement de tons Potter ? C'est de qui ce petit Roman ? De Papa et Maman ?

- Ne - Fait pas le con, rend la moi ! Maintenant !

Ce fus contre toute attente qu'une petite boule de poile blanche chipa la fameuse lette des mains du jeune blondinet. Pour la rapporter fièrement à son maître. Qui affichait une mine magistrale envers son camarade d'infortune.

- Ne fait pas cette tête Albus, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'ils n'aient pas dit de mal sur toi !

- Même c'est personnel... Cela ne te regarde pas ! Lis tes propres lettres. Moi je  
>m'occuperais des miennes !<p>

- Je n'en ais pas moi...

Un silence naquis dans la salle alors que Hedwige se roulait contre le torse du jeune Albus, il tenta enfin de coupée ce trouble :

- Euh...je

- Tu as une Fouine vraiment superbe. Moi j'ai un vison noir...Du nom de Nepturne !  
>Scorpius voulait éviter le sujet. Albus avait oublié que le blond détestait parler de sa famille. Surtout de son père. Il n'osa pas insister. Il souriait simplement :<p>

- Moi Hedwige comme euhh...Un nom que j'aime bien!

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce nom venait d'un animal de compagnie dont son père avait eu par le passé. Une petite chouette blanche qui était la seule amie d'enfance de son paternelle durant les longs mois d'été. Scorpius lui souriait aussi :

- Je te le ferais voir si je peux un soir. Ces nouveaux animaux de compagnies sont vraiment chaleureux, plus que le rat ou le chat tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si tu le dis si bien...

Soudain une autre porte claqua bruyamment une petite bouille frisée fis alors son apparition. La petite métisse, les joues gonflées de colères :

- Ce crétin de tête de troll, je vais le tuer ! Je jure que je vais le tuer ! Il m'a volé mon chat ! Il m'a dérobé mon Félicie ! Je jure de le tuer une fois que je...l'aurais retrouvé...

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent. La jeune fille semblait bien triste. D'ailleurs elle ne pensait les trouvés ici à cette heures tardives d la soirée. Les autres étaient encore aux réfectoires. La petites eux des rougeurs honteuses avant de fondre en larmes subitement...

Les deux jeunes garçons se demandaient bien comment ils allaient pouvoir aider la jeune fille. Elle semblait frustrée et abattue se laissant tomber face à eux sur un des petits fauteuils de cuire restants de libre. La pauvre enfant semblait bien dépourvue. Avec son cœur de pierre Scorpius ne semblait pas trop s'en faire. Albus quand à lui se décida enfin d'aller à la rencontre de sa camarade qui boudée en tenant fortement un oreiller vert contre sa poitrine, la frimousse basse l'aire dépitée. Le jeune garçon, lui fis un petit sourire. La jeune fille leva alors le museau vers lui avant de soupirais doucement _:_

- Quoi ? Tu veux participer au petit jeu de Largus ? Franchement vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Scorpius eu un rire amusé. Albus lui était plutôt vexé de se voir comparer à un abruti de première comme l'était Largus. Le jeune se mit alors à soupirer lui aussi de frustrations. La petite fouine tournée et jouée autour de ses jambes, tout en se cachant dans sa robe de sorcier. L'animal voulait sans doute lui redonnait le morale. La métisses eu un regard emplis de malices en voyant la boule de poile blanche. Elle dit alors au jeune garçon :

- Je voie le genre ! Tu aimes les bestioles aussi ? Bien alors tu vas m'aider ! Je sais que normalement on à pas le droit de sortir de nos dortoirs. Mais tu peux m'aider à retrouver mon chat ?

Scorpius se redressa aussi. Albus pouvait déceler sur le visage du Malfoy une petite mine ennuyer l'aire je m'en foutisme. Mais il faisait l'effort de venir chercher avec eux. La fillette expliqua la situation :

- Mon chat était encore dans sa panière. Je l'avais laissé dans la sale de Monsieur Belatrox...Mon félin avait besoin d'une potion pour combattre ses démangeaisons. Lorsque je suis revenue pour le récupérer, Largus était la tout souriant...Il m'a dit qu'il l'allait le donner en repas pour son Grand Duc. Mais mon chat à aussi sale caractère, il la griffait avant de ce sauvé...

Scorpius étouffa un rire imaginant la scène. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux blonds répliqua :

- Ce Largus est vraiment quelqu'un d'énervant. Il n'arrête pas de nous chambrer à nous aussi. Tu viens Al ? On va bien le retrouver son minet ?

- Chique alors ! – s'enjouais la gamine-

Albus haussa les sourcils pour enfin dire à son jeune ami :

- Al ?...Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?

- Plus court et plus fun – Affirma Scorpius-

Le brun fit alors une moue alors que la jeune fille avançait vers le sombre couloir qui menait aux cachots. Elle était nues pieds et gambadée vers la porte de sortie de la salle des Serpentard. Albus lui demanda :

- Mais ? Tu ne compte pas y allait ainsi ? Tu vas avoir mal aux pieds.

La jeune fille avait laissé sa robe de sorcière sur l'accoudoir verdoyant du fauteuil qui orné la salle des Serprentard. La petite était simplement habillée avec une robe grise fine et légère. Un peut comme une chemise de nuit. Elle mit soudainement les mains sur ses hanches avant de faire un geste de l'indexe devant le nez du pauvre Albus :

- Tout ces truques à porter moi j'étouffe dessous...D'où je viens je peux m'habiller comme je veux ! De plus les journées tout comme les soirées sont excessivement chaudes ! Nous portons que des vêtements légers !

Scorpius croisa les bras curieusement pour enfin saisirent la nationalité de la petite fille aux cheveux frisées d'un noirs comme le jais des plus sombres :

- Tu ais une des descendes de la fameuse famille Angel ? Cette famille réputée pour leur pouvoir vodou ? Africain je présume ?

La petite avança vers le couloire en tirant la langue :

- Ma mère et une descendante. Mais elle s'est acoquinée avec un sorcier d'Angleterre ! L'homme à pris la fuite comme un lâche après avoir compris que ma mère m'attendait. Mais elle la sévèrement punit...Je pense qu'en ce jours il ne voie plus les femmes comme de simple conquêtes ! Mais tout cela à perturbé son mode de vie. Ont aient repartis chez ses parents en Afrique. Maman par la suite à préférait m'envoyer ici pour que je fasse de meilleurs études qu'elle...Mais parfois je regrette franchement la savane d'où je viens...

Albus avait compris quelque chose d'important ce soir la. Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas que des idiots assoiffés de pouvoirs et d'orgueils. On pouvait voir des sorciers simplement eux même. Des enfants qui rester des enfants. Sans haine apparente ou sans méchanceté dominante. La petite s'avança de nouveau des le grand couloire, laissant des bruit derrière elle de ses empreinte de pieds. Au loin le bruit des autres élèves ce faisait percevoir. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir dans leurs salles communes accompagnés des préfets. Il fallait ce montrer donc extrêmement discret. Scorpius et Albus emboitèrent le pas suivant la brunette docilement. La jeune ouvrit alors une des portes du sous sol, celle-ci conduisait à la salle de cours sur les potions. La petite leurs demanda alors :

- Je ne pense que les préfets ne viendront pas ici. Ah, oui aussi je ne nomme Julie...Julie Angel. Le nom de nom bon à rien de père. Mon vrai nom de famille c'est Mawaba.

Sorcpius étouffa un petit rire, alors que la jeune fille lui décocha un petit coude de coudes dans ses côtes.

- Ne te moque pas de mon nom ! Sinon il t'en coutera ! J'ai pleins de poupées dans mon sac. Il suffirait d'un cheveu pour que tu ne perdes ton statut de jeune garçon !

Le blond ne répliqua point. Il se contenta de suivre la fille sous le regard amusait de son jeune camarade. La petite les fit enfin entrer dans la réserve de potions. Une bonne cachette selon elle ? Albus se demandait toutefois si les adultes n'allaient-ils pas se rendre comptent de leurs disparitions ? La petite sorti alors trois poupées de sa poches. D'un geste brusque elle s'arracha une mèche de cheveux. Sous le regard étonnaient des deux autres enfants. Enfin, avec un autre geste rapide la fillette déracina deux autres mèches qui provenaient cette fois des deux pauvres garçons. Scorpius pesta enfin, le Malfoys était de retour :

- Heyyy ! Grande folle tu me fais quoi la ?

Albus grimassa :

- Tu ne vas pas nous...lançaient de sort ?

La petite fille pris un aire sévère, si bien que ses petites pupilles noirs devinrent aussi profond d'un abysse ténébreux :

- Mais non voyons ! Je ne vais pas vous lancer de sort. Ses petites merveilles vont faire croire aux sorciers de la salle des Serpentard que nous sommes encore présents la bas ! Mais l'effet ne dure que quatre heures. On va devoir se presser !

- Seulement quatre heures ! Mais c'est déjà beaucoup - réprimanda Scorpius- Et puis...d'où tu connais de tels sort toi ?

La petite lui lança un regard taquin :

- Si tu avais une maman aussi sévère que la mienne... Je suis certaine que la métrise de ta baguette serait déjà aussi fine qu'un sorcier de troisième années !

Scorpius tiqua un peut comparer ses parents à ceux d'autres enfants ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais ne voulant rien faire paraitre il laissa faire la petite à son jeu. Bien vite elle lança une petite incantation. C'était étranges car les trois poupées ce mirent à briller d'une couleur bleutées avant de prendre subitement feux. Pour finalement s'évaporaient comme de la fumé dans les aires. Ne laissant plus aucune trace de leurs passages.

- Voila nos doubles doivent être sagement entrains de dormir dans leurs lits maintenant !

- Tu ais sur que ce sort marche parfaitement ? – soupçonna Scorpius -

- Crois-moi ! Je l'ais déjà fait plein de fois avec ma mère ! Nos doublent sont tranquillement au lit ! Rassure-toi ! Je ne manque jamais ce sort depuis les sept ans !

Le blond haussa les épaules. De toute façon, tout comme Albus il avait lui aussi décidé de venir en aide à cette gamine. Maintenant il fallait juste en assumer les conséquences. Les jeunes restèrent un long moment dans leur petite cachette. Laissant passer au moins une bonne demi-heure. Ils parlaient de temps en temps à voix basse, épiant le moindre bruit. Pour finalement n'entendre que le calme et le silence de la nuit berçante. Ils ce décidèrent enfin à pointer le bout de leurs nez, voyant que la voie était à présent libres plus ou moins. La fillette les avertissait cependant :

- Ils doivent tous être couché. Sauf les préfets et certains professeurs. Alors, il faut faire attention ! Ils nous restent encore trois bonnes heures avant la fin de mon sort ! On va devoir se bouger !

Albus se demandais au final s'il avait bien fait de laisser la jeune fille les embarquer dans cette folie! Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière de toute façon. Julie les conduisaient alors dans les couloires les plus sombres de Poudlards. S'avisant vers les escaliers qui en leurs tempérament non changeant en faisaient encore à leurs têtes. Les jeunes arrivèrent temps biens que mal au deuxième étage de l'école. Ou leurs recherches les avaient conduits. C'était immense couloire qui ce tenait devant eux. Cependant il était vide. Il y avait pour seul et unique décors des armures.

Scorpius s'étira de tout son long avant de voir une statue en forme de gargouille au loin. Il la pointa du doigt en chuchotant :

- Hey, c'est le bureau de la directrice la bas ! Mieux vaut de ne pas s'en approcher trop près.

Albus eu un petit sursaut. Son frère lui en avait aussi parlé. C'était aussi l'ex-bureau d'un sorcier puissant. Un sorcier dont il porter encore une fois le nom. Décidément tout cela étaient que trop dure à soutenir pour lui. Les jeunes avancèrent à pas de loups, évitant de se faire repéraient. Le jeune brun ce demandais si cela n'allais pas finalement ce finir avec une bonne retenue pour tout le monde. Surtout que pour le moment il n'y avait nulle trace du chat. De plus, les préfets tournaient surement dans les alentours.

Ce n'est pas avec leurs baguettes et avec un faible _lumos_ qu'ils ne ce feront pas découvrir à un moment ou ç un autre ? La petite eu soudainement un sursaut. Une ombre venait de déguerpir devant eux. Une silhouette noire et agile semblable à celui d'un animal. Peut être le fameux chat ? Scorpius demanda alors :

- On le suit ? Il se dirige vers le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Ce n'était pas bien prudent tout cela, Albus le retentait subitement. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il demanda à ses camarades.

- Cachons nous derrière unes de ces armures ! Je crois que quelqu'un viens. Le bureau du professeur ne doit pas être vide. S'il nous surprend, je ne donne pas chère de notre peau !

Les jeunes se cachèrent alors. Belatrox était effectivement dans sa sale. L'homme venait de jeter quelque chose dehors. Ou plutôt une boule de poile noire. Il l'avait déposé en douceur sur le sol, avant de refermer son bureau d'un geste vif. L'animal se secoua avant de reprendre sa fuite. La petite eu le réflexe de le suivre. Or, elle fut bien vite stoppait dans son élan par Albus, qui bloqua sa respirations espérant de ne pas être vu. Une fois rassurait, il pu leur dire :

- Personne pour le moment...

Soulageaient, les jeunes se remirent à leur chasse nocturne. Marchant encore dans les allées sombres. Albus chuchota doucement :

- Dites...A quoi cela rime ? Courir après ce chat ? Ce n'est pas plutôt Largus qu'il faudrait punir ?

- Je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas après cela – railla la brunette-

- Attention ! Voila quelqu'un ! – Cria presque Albus-

Les jeunes n'eurent pas le temps de rétorquer qu'une petite bouille apparut alors devant eux. Rose. Elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Albus n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'ils venaient d'arriver lui et sa bande au quatrième étage. A force de tourner en rond et aussi d'esquiver les préfets. Ils en étaient arrivés en ces lieux ?

Scorpius soupira avant de dire :

- Oh...oufff. Ce n'ais que Wesley...Euuuh...je ne sais plus son nom...- gêné d'avoir échappé le mot que disait son père que trop souvent-

La petite n'en tenait pas compte. Elle gardait un gros livre sous son bras. Elle se tenait tout juste devant la bibliothèque. Bien étonnait de voir Albus en compagnie de Serpentard en dehors de leurs dortoirs. La rouquine remarqua aussi la mine intriguée et frustrée de la brunette qui les accompagnait. Rose leur demanda peureusement mais assurément :

- Mais, que faites-vous ici ? Les préfets vont bientôt débuter leurs rondes ! Vous n'allaient pas passer au travers de leurs magies vous savez ? Albus ? Je ne pensais pas te voir dehors à cette heure la ?

- Mais toi que fait tu la aussi ? – Demanda le brun tout aussi étonner de la voir encore dehors si tard. Elle avait donc passée toute la journée ici ?-

- Moi ? J'ai demandais la permission de rester encore plus tard pour mes recherches. Je viens de finir...D'ailleurs j'aurais aimé te...

- Pas maintenant – railla Julie – Mon chat...Je veux retrouvais mon chat !

La brunette en eu des rougeurs honteuses. La rousse quand à elle parue choquée. Mais eu un simple sourire.

- Oh ? Tu as perdu ton chat ? Je peux me joindre vous ? J'aimerais bien vous aider ! – elle semblait très enjouais pour une fois-

La brunette accepta en affichant une petite tête encore une fois un peut dégradante. Elle proposa à Rose de ce joindre à Albus pour chercher le chat. Tandis qu'elle irait avec Scorpius. Rose semblait d'accord. Cependant, le blond afficha une tête des plus contrariée. Rester avec la petite sauvage ne semblait pas du tout lui convenir. Mais en temps que grand fiers, il la survit sans rien dire de plus. Les deux groupes ce retrouvèrent alors séparé. Le point de rendez-vous pour le retour était la gargouille donnant au bureau de la directrice. La métisse interpella alors Albus avant leur départ :

- Tiens Albus prend ce Tintoutquiditout...

- Comment ? – s'exclama le petit sorcier-

- C'est un petit Objet qui ce met à briller lorsque tu veux contacter quelqu'un. J'en son jumeau avec moi, il se vendent par deux. Si on à besoin de se retrouver, pense fort à moi et Scorpius le notre se mettra alors à briller. On pourra ce retrouver au point de rendez-vous !

- Un peut comme un Portoloin...- demande Rose-

- Un peut effectivement...Mais celui-ci ne conduit que vers les personnes qui ont son jumeau, soit celui que je possède.

Albus hocha simplement de la tête avant de suivre Rose. Il était à la fois heureux et déçu de ce trouvé avec elle. Déçu car se serait peut être la seul et unique fois de l'année. Mais, son cœur était aux anges car il pouvait enfin lu parler seul à seul.

Les deux enfants étaient entrés dans la bibliothèque. Admirant les milliers de bouquin dans cette salle immensément vide et sombre à présent. La fillette sortis sa baguette pour lançait un _lumos_. Mais aucuns d'eux ne parlaient encore. Un lourd et long silence commençait alors. Enfin un des deux gamins voulu alors percer le trouble :

- Rose-je...

- Albus-je...

Ils eurent un petit rire étouffait avant de s'engouffrais dans le fond de la bibliothèque, là ou ce trouvaient les étagères les plus hautes. Albus laissa alors parler sa cousine en première :

La petite regardait son livre avec quiétude avant de lui révélait :

- J'ai cherchée longtemps pour en savoir plus sur les Dragons. Aucuns des livres ne parlaient d'eux. Enfin pas comme en parlait notre nouveau Professeur. Aucun sauf celui-ci. Il était rangé dans un des tiroirs des bureaux ! Mais il à comme un problème ce livre... C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu rester plus tard et que je...

- Un problème ? Tu sais tu devrais oubliait toutes ses histoires. C'est juste des légendes sans importances.

La petite s'arrêta et se mis face à lui. Sa tête était sévère et contrarier :

- Albus Severus Potter ! Je me suis mise en quatre pour te trouver ce livre durant plus de neuf de lecture acharnée. Alors je te demande de le lire ! Ton père l'aurait fait lui au moins !

Autant elle savait se montrer sympathique sans monter sur ses grands chevaux. Autant elle savait se montrer persuasive de temps à autres. Mais voila, Albus avait certes envi de savoir et de comprendre des choses. Mais il ne voulait pas impliquer sa cousine dans cette histoire. Car hélas, la petite ne serait pas à chaque fois la pour l'aider n'étant pas dans la même maison que lui.

Albus pris le livre en grimassent avant de l'ouvrir. Il tourna lentement les pages, avant de s'apercevoir que l'écriture état juste illisible pour lui. Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air déçu :

- C'est illisible !

- C'est du Dragonique !

Le sorcier ouvrit en grand ses yeux avant de replongeait dans sa lecture étrangère. Il avait beau se concentrer s'efforçait de lire et de comprendre. Cela ne donnait absolument rien. Les mots étaient toujours aussi indéchiffrables. Il tenta une dernière fois avant de soupirait de frustration. La petite fille lui souriait avant de lui dire doucement :

- Tu devrais le prendre avec toi et prendre le temps de le lire dans ta chambre ? Il parle des Dragons japonais. Mais aussi du Japon j'en suis sur. Il te sera utile surement !

Le jeune sorcier haussa simplement ses épaules avant de ranger son livre sous le bras. Les deux jeunes continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Jusqu'à arriver face à un escalier étrange. Apres la guerre Pourlards à subis quelques renouvèlements. Cet escalier conduisait surement à une nouvelle sale. Tout en haut on pouvait entendre des miaulements stridents. Ils avaient surement enfin retrouvaient le vilain matou de la jeune petite métisse. Les jeunes se regardèrent, avant qu'Albus ne propose de monter à cet escalier. Rose accepta de bon cœur, ravis de vite retrouver l'animal pour le reconduire à son maître.

La petite grimpa à la suite de son camarade. Ils leurs semblaient que l'escalier était sans fin. En dessous d'eux les armoires et les étagères ou y étaient rangers les livres, semblaient devenir de plus en plus petites, voire même minuscules. Les deux jeunes montèrent de plus en plus haut et d'un coup ils parvinrent face au plafond.

De beau dessins l'ornée, des nuages et des dragons y volées, les créatures bougeait et planaient à toute allure en essayant de dévorer de pauvres petits oiseaux. Albus était émerveillé il voulu alors toucher la fresque. Soudain, le plafond ondula au touché du doigt de l'enfant, comme de s'il s'agissait d'eau. Un passage se dessina enfin les laissant simplement passer pour leur plus grand étonnement.

Finalement ils étaient au sommet du colimaçon et face à eux se dessiné un immense couloire orné de couleurs vives rouge et d'or. Rose crue un instant être dans la salle des Gryfondor. Mai bien vite elle remarqua que ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Le long couloires était donc remplis de rideaux rouges avec des dessins brodés dessus de fils d'orée. Ces images qui encore une fois semblaient animées et pleine de vie représentaient des tigres et des Dragons. Mais aussi des sortes de cigognes qui longeaient de rideaux en rideaux en volant à l'aide de leurs grandes ailes noires et blanches. Puis encore des renards à plusieurs queues qui ce cachaient de pot en pot en cristal bleutés. Les rideaux ondulés doucement comme s'ils étaient soufflés par une brise invisible. Il y avait aussi de grands murs en or. Dont les remparts étaient ainsi faits de dessin de fleur de lotus qui dormaient sur le lit d'une rivière entourer de leurs pêchers et de leurs cerisiers roses. Ou y était accrochés des lampions aux couleurs bleutées. Ces lampions flottaient dans les aires, comme pour guidaient les nouveaux venus.

Aux pieds des murs y étaient posés des vases de couleurs différences. Au coloris et peintures intrigantes. Certains étaient bleu ornée de Dragons encore qui semblaient se fondrent de vase en vase changeant ainsi de couleurs et de positions. D'autres étaient jaunes y courraient des renards dont des paysans les coursaient avec des fourches aux mains. Rose murmura en avançant :

- Tu as vu... ? Les portraits sont que de simple de

ssins mais ils bougent et semble aussi vivant que nos propres portait de maison ?

- Oui...je me demande bien ou on peut se trouver ? Regarde le plafond, on voie le ciel, la lune et même des constellations ? C'est encore une illusion comme la Grande Salle ? C'est étrange on se croirait...

- En Asie...

Oui, maintenant cela ne faisait plus de

doute. L'escalier les avait conduits dans une salle semblable à celle qui vendrait tout droit d'un autre pays. Soudain ils arrivèrent au milieu de cet interminable couloire. Ils entendaient encore le chat miauler. Cela venait d'une salle voisine. Une grande porte était présente entre les rideaux. La rousse dit alors émerveillée :

- On appelait cela des _**shoji**_ ! C'est une porte coulissante qui peut servir de rideau aussi ou de fenêtre. On peut les faires coulissaient !

En effet, le panneau comportait des latte  
>s de bois horizontales et verticales formant des carrés en bois sur lequel est collé le papier couleur beige translucide. Cela empêche que la lumière du soleil entre directement dans la chambre et grâce au papier cela permet d'apporter une lumière douce indirecte dans la pièce. Albus fus encore une fois surpris des connaissances Moldu de sa jeune cousine.<p>

Albus ouvrit alors. Ils déboulèrent alors dans une grande sale. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose une sorte de lit posé sur le sol remplis de tatami. Un futon se disait Albus qui en avait déjà vu dans les livres d'histoire Moldu. C'était une literie en coton épais que l'on mettait sur le sol de la chambre par exemple sur le _tatami en question._ Mais ici, il était sur de ne pas ce trouver dans une chambre normal. Bien trop grande il la regarda encore. Juste un Futon, deux ou trois armoires de couleurs nacrées collées dans un coin de la pièce ou y était déposé un encrier sur leur dos. Puis il détourna son regard vers la gauche, pour être irrésistiblement attiré par quelque chose d'autre. Alors que Rose s'écria toute heureuse :

- J'ai le chat !

Mais Albus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avançait vers un objet des plus étrangers. C'était un miroir imposant de forme rectangulaire verticale entouré d'un majestueux Dragon écaillé d'or. Cette créature était positionnée en son sommet. Sa tête en son milieu regardant fixement le jeune Albus. Sous les ailes maternelles y volaient deux autres Dragons semblant y venir à sa rencontre.

L'encadrement de ce miroir était carré et droit. Le côté gauche de l'encadrement représentait un château similaire à Poudlard. Un sorcier s'y tenait debout à ses pieds, ayant dans sa main gauche une sorte de sphère lumineuse. Tandis que de l'autre côté de l'encadrement ce trouvait un autre palais, plus grand et enfouis dans des arbres fleuris. Une femme l'évoquait, elle se situait au dessus d'une épée aux armoiries dissimulées par des bandages. Enfin aux pieds des bordures du cadre. Trois socles avec un trio de personnages différents. Celui de gauche, n'était autre que cette même femme, tenant la même épée dans ses mains. Au milieu ce tenait le même grand dragon, scient le miroir, puis enfin, le sorcier à grande barbe, tenant la sphère, était représenter à droite.

- Albus ? - repris la petite sans avoir encore reportait son intention sur l'objet –

L'immense chose était comme lié à deux endroits à la fois par deux sorciers différents. L'un venait de Poudlard, l'autre venait d'un endroit inconnu. Pourtant la femme était représentée du coté gauche donc coté Poudlard. L'homme lui à droite donc de l'inconnue...C'est comme si les deux endroits ne faisait qu'un ? Albus se cassait la tête à tentait de comprendre quand brusquement il aperçu une gravure dans l'or du miroir. Une écriture familière, il la reconnue de suite le Dragonique. Le jeune sorcier pensait qu'il ne parviendra une nouvelle fois pas à lire. Or, il fut surpris de déchiffrais de nouveau les lettres, les mots puis finalement la phrase entière. Il la prononça à haute voie :

- _A jamais Dragon D'or_...- Il était sur de l'avoir lu quelque part-

Alors subitement Albus se sentait secouer vivement par Rose :

- A...Al...Albus...Regarde...regarde dans le miroir ! – cria la petite fille en échappant presque le chat qui gesticulait dans ses bras tremblants -

Le jeune garçon en eu un sursaut. Il plongea alors ses prunelles bleues dans la profondeur du miroir. Il aurait crue y voir son propre reflet. Mais...Tout ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même n'avait rien à voir avec lui ni même avec la pièce ou il se trouvait. Dans le corps du miroir qu'il dévisageait ce trouvait...Des élèves ! Ces jeunes semblaient aller et venir dans une grande salle de cours. On pouvait les voir rangeaient leurs affaires et sortir de la pièce ou ils y étaient enfermer sans prêter attention aux deux jeune enfants abasourdis. On aurait dit un autre endroit, une autre demeure de plus il semblait faire jours et clair dans cet endroit. Alors que la nuit recouvrait en ce moment même Pourdlard.

Le sorcier demanda à la jeune fille :

- Je...Que...Que ce passe t'il ici ? Qui sont ces gens ?

- Je ne...sais pas...

- Albus ils sont apparus ...Ils sont apparus lorsque tu as parlé de nouveau cette langue étrangère...Le Dragonique je suis certaine ! D'un cou le passage c'est ouvert ! Tu viens de découvrir un passage secret...

Albus n'en croyait mots. Cependant la curiosité l'emporta sur la peur, le sorcier pris son courage, il avança alors une main avec lenteur vers l'immense chose. Ses doigt avancèrent tout droit vers les yeux bleutée de la tête du Dragon statufié au sommet de se miroir. Le sorcier était comme hypnotisé par les prunelles océans du reptile en or. Sa main l'effleura enfin dégageant une vague bleu chaleureuse et brûlante. Elle traversa sont corps rapidement en lui donnant une impression d'apaisement, comme si sa magie et la chose ne faisait qu'un.

- Non ne le touchez pas à cela Albus Severus Potter !

Albus se stoppa net oubliant la chaleur donnait par l'œil du Dragon.

- Eloignaient-vous de suite !

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent simultanément pour faire alors face à un homme aux allures obscures. Un visage blafard et carré, un nez assez cour, des yeux ébènes en amande, surement que son origine était tout aussi asiatique. De longs cheveux jais noués en une longue natte bandante, liée avec un nœud blanc. L'homme portait une robe de sorcier peut banal. Une sorte de kimono rouge et noire orné d'un grand dessin brodé de fils d'orée qui symbolisait un tigre blanc. C'était un homme d'un certain âge. Peut être bien dans la quarantaine. Il les regardait sévèrement. Albus se demandait bien pourquoi cet étrange personnage pouvait bien connaître son nom de famille et prénom également ? Le concerné repris soudainement la parole :

- Que faite vous dans mes appartements ? Qui à osé vous donner le droit de venir en ces lieux ? Parlaient immédiatement !

Les deux semblait troublaient. La petite voulu alors parlait mais un petit bégaiement en sortie de ses lèvres fines et tremblantes. Elle semblait troublée et aux bords des larmes. Albus allait quand à lui répliquait mais il fut stoppait par une autre personne cette fois plus familier :

- Désoler père...Ceci et entièrement de ma faute. Ils cherchaient ce chat ! Une jeune élève semblait l'avoir perdue. Je voulais moi aussi les aider...

Oui sans aucun doute, Albus avait reconnue cette voie placide et se ton las. Tsubasa Hikari !

A suivre ...


	5. Le Nouveau cour de Chamanesque

_**Albus Potter et de Dragon D'or**_  
><em><strong>Chapitre V Le Nouveau cours de Chamanesque !<strong>_

_Les deux jeunes semblaient troublés. La petite voulu alors s'exprimait mais un bégaiement en sorti de ses lèvres fines et tremblantes. Elle paraissait troublée et au bord des larmes. Albus allait également répliquer mais il fut stoppé par une autre personne cette fois plus familière :__  
><em>_  
><em>_- Désoler père...Ceci est entièrement de ma faute. Ils cherchaient ce chat ! Une jeune élève semblait l'avoir égarée. Je voulais moi aussi les aider...__  
><em>_  
><em>_Oui sans aucun doute, Albus avait reconnu cette voie placide et ce ton las. Tsubasa Hikari !_

Albus avait bien du mal à faire la part des choses. Devant lui se tenait le jeune Tsubasa. Beaucoup de questions enserrèrent le miséreux cerveau du jeune Potter. La première question qu'il se posé et sans doute la plus importante ! Comment cela ce faisait-il qu'il y avait le père du jeune Japonais à Poudlard ? Pire encore ! Pourquoi était-il avec lui ? Mais surtout comment le jeune Asiatique pouvait-il être au courant pour le chat ? Il n'avait pas participé à leurs recherches pour cause, il avait était absent pendant toute la journée précédemment passée. Certes, il aurait très bien put les entendre en parler lorsque lui et Rose étaient entrés dans la salle rouge, mais fallait-il encore qu'il s'y soit caché avant eux. Seulement dans ce cas là, chacun l'aurait forcément aperçu... Soudain l'Homme se mit devant son fils unique pour lui dire sèchement :

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu ne crois pas que ton petit jeu de cette après-midi n'a déjà pas suffit ? Il faut encore que tu te fasses remarquer ? Tu as laissé entrer ces élèves en ma demeure ? Sans me le demander ?

- Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir offensé – Répondis tout simplement le jeune garçon d'un ton neutre-

Le père en eu un regard draconien avant de pointer son indexe en direction du miroir. Les yeux d'Albus ne mirent pas longtemps à distinguer un anneau de couleur onyx ornant l'extrémité tremblante du doigt de l'adulte furieux, si bien que la peau en avait rougie comme le feu.

_Encore un_...pensait-il. Comme si ses anneaux lui parlaient plus qu'autre chose ? Tsubasa en avait un maintenant cet homme ? Qui encore ? Comment pouvait-on imaginer un Sorcier sans baguette ? Impensable ! Hélas les fais parlaient d'eux même...

- Refermons vos sornettes ! – Dit l'adulte vraisemblablement agacé-

Le grand Sorcier aux allures effrayantes bascula son doigt d'un revers de main et il en referma l'entrée de l'imposant miroir d'Or, pour la plus grande surprise des jeunes. Ainsi, l'objet de luxe était redevenu un simple ustensile de décorations des plus banales d'ou pouvait ce refléter la silhouette de tous les individus présents dans cette pièce aux couleurs d'Asie. Personne n'osait troubler le lourd silence qui s'en suivit. Tsubasa donna rapidement le chat à Rose et celle-ci lui fit un simple petit geste de tête en guise de remerciement. Quand à l'Homme, il reprit la parole de sa grosse voie roque et sifflante si impressionnante, tout en s'adressant encore une fois à son rejeton qui ne semblait pas donné le moindre signe de soumission :

- Je n'aime pas du tout ton attitude déplorable depuis notre arrivé en ces lieux ! Ta conduite et digne d'un Moldus exécrable. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir éduqué ainsi ! Fils indigne !

Encore une fois et conte toute attente Tsubasa n'en était pas moins affectée, il se contenta de regarder son paternel d'un regard las avant de répondre calmement :

- Père, de toute évidence cette salle aurait était découverte au grand jour demain matin...Inutile de leur cacher à présent ! Certes je sais bien que vous vouliez faire bonne impression à tous le monde pour ce grand jour ! Vous, étant ambassadeur du Japon et du ministère de la magie des histoires fantastiques et mythologiques sur les Dragon. Il est inconcevable que ces élèves l'aient appris avant l'heure. Surtout des Serpentard... Des langues bien que trop pendantes dans cette maison si je ne m'abuse ? Cela vous tracasse je me trompe ? Mais quoi qu'il advienne...Je peux vous assurez que demain le nouveau cours des premières années...le _Chamanesque !_Sera une réussite ! Ils ne diront rien ...

Sur ses dernières paroles révélatrices les jeunes furent sans voie. Albus n'avait pas bien assimilé le terme de ce nouveau cours. James n'avait obligatoirement pas eu l'occasion de le pratiquer également comme il s'agissait de la nouveauté de cette année. Tout semblait bien trop étrange à Poudlard. Tout comme ce mystérieux miroir en « Or ». Albus était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé Rose était de plus témoin de la scène. Ce qu'il avait vu ne pouvait être qu'un passage menant à un autre endroit ? Soudainement, le Sorcier adulte se mit devant eux en lançant un regard des plus glacials au jeune Albus.

- De toute évidence... Ces jeunes en savent beaucoup trop selon moi. Toi...Albus Severus Potter...Qui t'a permis de...Non comment à tu _**osais ouvrir le portail sacré **__?...__**Mais surtout comment as-tu pu le faire**__ ?_  
><em><br>_  
>Tsubasa entrepris de rétorquer à la place de son camarade. Ce qui eu pour effet de déplaire fortement au jeune Potter :<p>

_-_Vous, vous méprenais encore une fois père ! Ce passage ...C'est bien moi qui l'ais ouvert ! Je voulais juste entrevoir quelque chose et ...

- Ne me prend pas pour un sot fils indigne ! Ce garçon sait ! Il a parlé ! Il a lut les mots gravés sur mon miroir et en à ouvert ainsi le passage ! Ce garçon parle _**la langue Draconique**_!

Albus se sentait terriblement perdu. Merlin, il priait surtout pour que le père de Tsubasa ne découvre pas le livre des Dragons qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler sous sa robe de Sorcier. Le jeune garçon le serrait si fort que ses pauvres doigts en tremblaient fébrilement. L'Homme quand à lui voulu en conséquence défier le jeune sorcier lorsque Rose s'interposa en tremblotant plus ou moins assurée mais terrifiée !

- Il ne ...Il ne peut pas parler cette langue ! Car il n'ait pas naît au Japon ! Il ne possède pas ce talent... De plus il n'a pas encore pu voir de _**Ryû no Tatsu**_...Ni croiser son regard d'ailleurs. C'est donc impossible...Et puis...Ah...

Rose se mis vite les mains devant sa bouche toute confuse. Tsubasa semblait pâlir et le père se figea comme s'il venait d'apprendre une terrible révélation, il sembla toutefois vite se reprendre gardant son sang froid de côté et retrouver sa dignité absolue avant de solliciter la petite d'une voie plus suave et posé :

- Qui vous à parler de cela jeune fille ?

- Bah...C'est que...- la petite semblait désemparer –

L'Homme eu un ricanement court mais on pouvait voir du stresse dans ses paroles qui s'en suivirent. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher un sentiment d'incertitude naquis dans l'esprit d'Albus.

- Le regard dites-vous ? Ou plutôt le regard _**venant de la magie**_...

Il voulu en dire plus, cependant il fut interrompu par une voie masculine dont l'accent paraissait familier aux oreilles de tous :

- C'es'bin moi qu'en ais parler... Mon chère Sakamura Hikari ! De s'fameux Regard et d'la Magie qui l'entour !

Sortis encore fois de nulle part. Belatrox le professeur de Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal venait de faire son apparition dans la salle rouge. Le dénommé Sakamura s'était alors retourné faisant virevolter sa longue robe de Sorcier pourpre dans les airs avant de lancer un regard accusateur et outré envers l'intrus :

- Vous _avez osé_! C'est contraire à toutes nos ...

- Mais c'tout à fait'normal d'en parler. Avec les temps qui court et les Dragons qui volent...Les p'tits devrons bin c'défendre un jour ou l'autre ? Mais tout'mes excuses...Vous deviez vous-même leurs dirent demain à v'ote cours de chépasquoi ! J'ai un peut trop brailler j'crois...

L'Homme venait de rougir honteusement. Il levait les yeux vers Belatrox avant de les rebaissait vers deux autres frimousses qui se cachaient derrière ce fameux professeur balafré... Une brunette pieds nues et un blond émoustillé. Le Japonais à la natte pendante allait faire un malheur. Albus lui, les avaient aussitôt reconnus et c'est avec effrois qu'il en concluait que les jeunes s'étaient eux aussi faits prendre sur le fait. Sakamura bouillonnait de colère si bien que de la fumé aurait put en sortir de ses oreilles. L'Asiatique dévisagea méchamment le Sorcier balafré avant de faire un signe de main.

- J'aurais à vous parlez seul à seul Belatrox. Mais avant cela mettez-moi toutes ces marmailles dehors y compris mon stupide fils !...

- Comme t'voudras ! Sakamura-sama !

Le balafré empoigna sans ménagement Albus et Rose suivis des deux autres enfants tout en les conduisant dans l'immense couloire, les dirigeants l'escalier ou ce tenait le passage dans le plafond qui du point de vue ou ils en arrivaient ce trouvait de préférence incrusté au sol. Un lourd silence était présent. Seul le miaulement troublait du chat percé cette tranquillité. Julie n'avait pas encore eu la volonté ou même le raisonnement de le récupérer. Rose continuait de le tenir en bras tête basse. Le jeune Potter soupirait un instant alors que Scorpius lui lançait des regards interrogateurs. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le cœur de la bibliothèque. Belatrox se retournait vivement vers eux pour leur dire d'un ton glacial :

- Vous êtes bin fou vous tous ! Entrés dans c'salle de c'vieux dingue ! Sans lui avoir d'emandé. Toi le fils t'aurais du l'dire ! Bin j'crois bin qu'il n'va pas d'sitôt l'oubliais Sakamura...Comme qu'disait...Vous avez bin ouvert c'passage les p'tits ?

Les jeunes se regardèrent. Scorpius et Julie paraissaient encore plus égarés qu'auparavant et en haussèrent donc simplement leurs épaules en guise d'incompréhension. Rose n'osait rien dire tout en tenant fortement le matou qui semblait presque s'étouffer à présent. Albus voulu alors ouvrir la bouche. Or il fut une fois de plus interrompu par Tsubasa :

- J'ai ouverts le portail moi même...L 'endroit est donc apparut lorsque les jeunes sorciers se sont approchaient de lui !

Albus hésitait entre l'envi d'hurler ou de le frapper. C'est **lui-même**qui avait prononcé les mots dans cette langue absurde pour en activer ce passage magique ou d'autres personnes semblaient y résider. Certainement pas Tsubasa comme il voulait le faire croire ! Le brun se demandait bien pourquoi cet idiot voulait ainsi prendre sa défense ? Pour le protéger ? Pourquoi ? Encore le grand jeu étrange et grotesque de ce stupide Tsubasa ? Encore des mensonges? Il en avait marre. Dans un geste brusque et énervé il poussa le jeune garçon sur le côté en manquant de le faire tomber. Pour enfin dire ce qui le rongeait :

- Non ! C'est moi...C'était MOI !

- Albus non ! – cria Rose-

- Cela suffit Rose ! C'était moi ! J'ai vu le miroir ! J'ai vu les écris et pire encore je l'ais es LUES ! Et voila que tout s'ouvre devant soie comme par magie ! Oui c'est le mot exact ! Ont étaient devant une scène spectaculaire !

Une grande quiétude enserra la grande salle débordante de ses livres silencieux et immobiles. Tsubasa eu un soupire écœurais. Scorpuis semblait sous le choque tout comme la Brunette. Rose quand à elle semblait encore plus soucieuse car une main s'était posée devant sa bouche, dont les lèvres étaient pincées par ses dents supérieurs. Belatrox lui n'avais pas cillé. Albus ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction de la part du professeur, mais après tout...Il était un Potter ! C'était de famille les histoires anormales dans le genre. Or, la voie du balafré raisonna enfin :

- Jeune homme...On à un sacré problème...Sakamura ou même si V'ote Directrice l'apprenais...T'auras d'sérieux souccis...S'tu parles cette langue mon p'tit ya pas deux solutions...T'as croisé le regarde d'un _Ryû no Tatsu_ ! Ou plutôt ...Ta magie en ais donc son _âme sœur_! Cela veux dire...Qu'on à une créature surpuissante dans v'ote école...

Les sorciers ne purent rien dirent de plus. Ils devraient cependant en garder le secret. Peut importe de ce qu'il adviendrait maintenant. Albus en avait trop dit et le jeune enfant le regrettait déjà. Il devrait juste croire en la confiance de ses amis. Surtout, il devrait faire d'avantage attention à ce soit disant _Ryû no Tatsu..._Deux questions trottées dans sa tête. Le regard était qu'une allusion à la magie ?...Que cela pouvait-il bien rien ? Mais surtout ce fameux miroir ? Que caché t-il ? Les adultes ne semblaient pas vouloir lui en parler...

**Retour dans les salles communes 3h00 du matin**

La petite Rose était retournée dans sa chambre la mine pâteuse. Cependant, elle avait adressée un dernier regard d'encouragement à son jeune cousin dépité. La fillette avait eu cinq points en moins pour sa maison tout comme Albus et les autres...Or que les Serpentard avaient quand à eux perdus cinq points en moins chacun ! Pour le plus grand plaisirs des autres élèves...

Julie était elle aussi revenues dans son dortoir le chat dans les bras l'aire soulagée après que la Directrice Minerva Macgonagale leurs ait fait son typique discourt et sa grande morale d'acier la vieille femme les avaient tous renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Avec une belle retenue dans la citrouille pour le lendemain soir. Albus n'osait même pas penser à ce que ses parents allaient lui dirent. Car ils seraient évidement avertis de son petit exploit eux aussi. Le sorcier se laissa tombaient lourdement sur son lit vert pour enfouir sa tête dans les douces couvertures de couleurs bouteilles maintenant froissaient par le poids de son corps. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil sa petite fouine blanche y dormir paisiblement. Il fut immédiatement imité par Scorpius. Quand à Tsubasa il se tenait droit comme un piquet devant la porte de leur chambre, c'est alors que le jeune Potter voulu une bonne fois pour toute remettre les Hiboux à l'heure avec lui. Le jeune se redressa subitement en oubliant son livre cachait dans sa robe. Celui-ci tomba en un fracas sonore sur le sol ferme faisant sursauter le blond.

- Oh Muffin ! – s'exclama le brun-

- Muffin ? – demande Scorpius-

- ...Oui c'est une expression qui m'évite de dire des grossièretés. Maman nous sermonnes avec cela. On doit à chaque fois mettre une pièce Moldus dans un bocal pour chaque gros mot dis, parfois même des Mornilles ce qui ais encore plus embêtant puisque j'en ais la nécessité ici. Donc ...J'ai trouvé que ce truque pour ne plus en dire !

Scorpius pouffa de rire. Alors que Tsubasa tenais le livre en main. Albus voulu lui reprendre avec férocité. Mais l'Asiatique l'esquiva sans mal avant de lui mettre sous le nez une page spéciale :

- _**Ryû no Tatsu**_...Voila ce que c'est...un Dragon japonais...

Le brun se stoppa net avant de regardait l'imposante créature qui n'avait rien à voir avec les gros reptile qu'il avait pu voir dans les livres de son père ou encore sur les murs de Poudlard. Non...C'était un Dragon magnifique ! Une tête de loup, des crocs acéraient, un duvet d'un blanc semblable à un diamant. Une crinière de soie bleue...Ornée de moustaches géantes ! Mais surtout un regard aussi jaune que la pierre précieuse la plus pure. Tsubasa se proposa pour traduire les lignes. Le jeune brun accepta la requête :

_**Note 402**__ : Les Dragons et la Magie dans le monde..._

_Le __**dragon japonais**__ porte le nom de __**ryū**__ ou __**tatsu**__. Bien qu'il se distingue des autres dragons orientaux par quelques traits physiques, sa symbolique et ses attributions sont différentes._

_Comme les autres dragons asiatiques, le dragon japonais est une créature serpentine aux poiles __**(note : non écaillées)**__ argentée apparentée au long chinois. Tout comme lui il est puissant et imposant et possède de courtes pattes griffues ainsi qu'une tête de loup portant des cornes remplis d'une Magie surpuissante longtemps convoité par les Sorciers avides de pouvoir. Ses longues moustaches lui servent d'équilibres lorsqu'il vole dans les aires. C'est un Dragon qui lévite, donc il n'a pas d'ailles comme en ont ses cousins..._

_Mais le __**Ryū**__ se distingue généralement des autres dragons asiatiques du fait qu'il peut prendre forme humaine..._

_Il est associé aux étendues d'eau, aux nuages ou au ciel. En premier lieu on les relie à la mer, le Japon entouré par l'océan étant moins enclin à la sécheresse. Les dragons japonais ont tendance à être plus fins et à voler bien mieux que leurs cousins occidentaux. Mais ils préfèrent de loin la nage._

_Ils sont dotés d'une grande intelligence. Mais ils sont surtout des protecteurs et sont vénéraient par les japonais. Ainsi ces créatures sont les fidèles compagnons des sorciers japonais. Parfois ils sont aussi leurs Gardiens..._

_Miato Sanjoki-sama...Ref : Les Dragons et la Magie dans le monde 1890_

Après cette longue lecture, certain restèrent sans voie. Mais ce fus le blond qui trancha le silence avec une voie blanche...

- Ce truque se change en humain tu délire la ? Miato machin chose ?...Franchement je ne vous crois pas moi !

Tsubasa le regardait comme s'il était surpris de l'ignorance du blond.

- C'est tout à fait possible, même certains Dragons occidentaux le peuvent s'il arrive à leurs 500 ans...S'ils ne sont pas tués avant...Cela m'étonne que tu puisses ignorer un fait aussi évident ? Un Dragon capable de se transformer en Sorcier...Il deviendrait tout aussi puissant que _Vous Savez Qui_... ...Les Dragons de ce type sont insensibles à la magie seule des arm puissantes et forgées de leurs flammes peuvent les détruire. Aucun Dragons ne l'auraient fait... Sauf un...Un seul Dragon qui à eu la brillante idée de donner ce fameux pouvoir en forgeant une épée de sa flamme céleste « **Excalibure**» avant de la délivrer à un Sorcier...Dans les temps passé...Un Sorcier qui lui avait fait promettre de ne pas utiliser cette arm contres ses semblables...Son nom était Merlin...

Scorpius lui demanda soudainement :

- Tu parles de la légende des Moldus « _le Roi Artur_ » ? Je l'ais appris en école Moldus moi aussi... Mais dans les écris Sorciers Merlin aurait juste voulu s'amuser avec le Moldu. C'était un pari tout simplement grossier avec une sorcière du nom de _**Moragana**_, Morgane chez les Moldus. Une terrible femme qui à bien faillis réduire le monde Moldu et Sorcier à néant. Mais par la suite...Merlin aurait donc aider un simple Moldu à devenir Roi en lui confiant le secret de la magie...Une fois le pari de Merlin gagné et la Sorcière vaincus, le Moldu aurait trépassait et perdu tout ces biens ainsi que sa femme pour enfin mourir en guerre. Merlin l'aurait donc abandonné au final jugeant qu'il était plus utile...Mais c'est qu'un compte pour Moldus !

Albus lui était un peut perturber. Certes, il était également allé en école Moldus. Or, le jeune avait passé son temps à s'amuser avec James et Rose plutôt que d'écouter en cours. Tsubasa rétorqua :

- Oui mais Excalibur elle n'est pas une légende ! Entres les mains d'un Moldu elle et juste...Nuisible ! Mais entres les mains d'un Sorcier c'est l'apocalypse total ! Non je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne chose ! Cette épée est la seule à pouvoir tuer pour de bon _**un Dragon Pure**_...

Albus eu un sourire enjouait et fière. Satisfait de ce qu'il allait dire pour le rabaisser. Il ce mis tout en face de lui avant de lui lançait en pleine face :

- Nos baguettes et certains autres objet sont faits d'entrailles de Dragons...Donc ont peut les tuer _**sans**_ta stupide épée miraculeuse ! Alors ? Maintenant qui et plus le sage de nous tous ici ? On peut venir à bout d'un...

- **Un Dragon lézard** typiquement idiot ce tue comme on en couperait du pain de citrouille...Tu confonds Dragon Pure et _Dragons Lézard_ dit aussi cerveau de petit poids...Les Dragons Pures sont crains par les Sorcier mais sont pareillement très peut nombreux. Il en existe cinq en tout. Celui qui à forgés Excalibure qui lui ais originaire d'Angleterre donc un Occidentaux **Tyrs**er. Son Frère originaire d'orient du nom de _**Xinyang**_, disparut depuis des siècles peut être même mort, les _**Ryu no Tatsu**_. Enfin le dernier celui qui ais craint de tous... ...Le Boutefeux Rouge rubis Chinois...Son nom ... _**Nī nóng**_. – Trancha Tsubasa-

Les jeunes gardèrent le silence un long moment. Bien qu'Albus était honteux de ne pas avoir pu remettre en place le jeune homme. Il rétorqua sèchement encore :

- Toute ces Histoires de Dragons ...Cela ne nous concernes pas ! Ne me dit pas que parlais leurs langues est un signes! Excalibur, Merlin et encore ton Dragon de plus de 3000 ans ...Tout le monde s'en contre-fiche !

- En fait il avait 500 ans – souligna Tsubasa-

Scorpius grommela avant de se tournais vers Albus :

- Albus tout cela est grave. Tu sais parler une langue que seul Japonais comprenne. Tu n'ais pas Japonais. Tout en reviens à conclure que le prof à raison...Tu as croisé le regard d'un Ryû...Enfin ou croiser sa magie enfin quelque chose dans le genre...

Albus était pris entre deux étaux. Il avait eu le malheur de dire ce qu'il pensait tout haut pour soulager le poids de son corps et du cou certains professeurs et même élèvent risqueraient de le prendre pour un élèves de mauvaise augure, si ce n'était pas déjà fait...Albus commençait tout juste à comprendre le pourquoi de la soudaine protection que lui importait le jeune Asiatique...Mais pour le fils du survivant ce personnage aux yeux de fauve en savait beaucoup trop à son goût. Pourquoi cette soudaine protection ? L'Asiatique savait très bien qu'il parlait la langue des Dragons et que cela aurait pu lui faire du tors pour la suite des événements. Mais au lieu de le protéger en silence, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout simplement dit ? Alors qu'il en savait déjà suffisamment assez pour tout lui expliquer ? Le brun avait juste envie de savoir la vérité :  
>- Tsubasa ? Pourquoi sais-tu autant de choses mais surtout...Comment sais-tu pour moi ? Pour cette langue et pour...Les conséquences ?<p>

Scorpius semblait être à l'écoute. Finalement le jeune Japonais rétorqua simplement :

- Si tu as vu un Dragon de cette origine comme je viens de te le racontais plus tôt. Il ce pourrait que tu l'ais vu sous sa forme Humaine...Maintenant les doutes vont s'installer voir ce genre de Dragon est mauvais car le ministère est persuadé qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un représentant de guerre espion ... Ils ne vont pas te laisser dans l'oubli...Non, ils vont te surveiller étroitement Albus...Sauf si personne ne parle de cet événement ce que je doute fortement...Mon père et Belatrox même nos amis...Qui saura tenir sa langue le plus longtemps possible ? C'était pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu en parles. Mais je m'y suis mal pris...Maintenant nous sommes tous dans le rouge...

Albus soupira. Avant de lui dire d'un ton sec :

- Mais si seulement ce n'était que cela...Tu nous caches beaucoup de choses peut être car ton père te la demandé du point de vue de son rang si je puis dire... ?

- Mon père certes me demande me taire... Albus tu ne sais pas ou tu as mis les pieds...Cette histoire de Dragon...Ne fais que commencer.

Sur ses dernière paroles pour le moins troublantes. Le jeune Japonais mis fin à la conversation est chacun dû reprendre place dans leurs lits respectifs laissant place aux songes dans une nuit maintenant bien entamée.

**Salle du cours de Chamanesque**

On pouvait le lire sur la porte d'entrée. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux jours, Albus avait repris le fameux passage dans le plafond. Pour lui rien d'étonnant alors que les autres élèves avaient tout simplement l'aire de planer dans une autre dimension. Après se périple, tous entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle de cours.

Les élèves étaient à présents assis sur les tatamis de la pièce rouge attendant avec impatience l'arrivait du professeur. Les trois jeunes sorciers aventureux de la nuit dernière savaient évidement déjà de qui il s'agissait, ils étaient d'ailleurs pas très à lèse en particulier Albus.  
>Julie qui avait apparemment tenue sa langue, se tenait droite et fière entourait de deux jeunes filles de la maison Serpentard. Une blonde aux allures distinguées, elle avait un gros nœud rouge dans les cheveux qui paraissait plus gros que sa petite tête avec des petits yeux ronds luisant de malice. Une petite ronde toute roussette dont la tignasse effarouchée avait été séparée deux à l'aide de deux tresses très longues. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleues cillées et bien maquillées, peut être un peut trop car elle ressemblait à la grosse dames de la chambres des Gryffondor. Elle semblait d'ailleurs assez isolée des autres. Si Albus n'avais jamais connue de sa vie la famille des Weasleys, il aurait juré que cette gamine en aurait fait elle aussi partie.<p>

Soudain il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voie roque qu'il connaissait que trop bien...Le père du Japonais...

- Bonjours je me présente Sakamura Hikari, votre nouveau Professeur de Chamanesque...

L'Homme regardait les élèves d'un air hautain. Lorsque son regard percuta enfin celui du jeune Albus ce fus comme un affrontement silencieux. Sakamura resta ainsi un moment avant de se faire interpeller par Largus comme à sont habitude.

- Dires c'est quoi ce cours « Chamanesque » ? Un genre de carnaval Moldus ? Si c'est le cas je dois vous dire que c'est tout bonnement ridicule...Tout comme votre tenue d'ailleurs !

Il y eu des ricanements désagréables ! Tout le charme des Serpentard en leurs grandes habitudes. Albus quand à lui était assis dans un coin avec ses deux amis il soupira fortement alors que Scorpius étouffa un petit gloussement. Le jeune Potter le foudroya du regard alors que le blond haussa tout simplement ses épaules en guise d'excuses. Quand à Tsubasa il rester d'un grand calme pour ne pas changer, rien ne pourrait donc l'atteindre ? Le silence semblait revenir peut à peut alors que le nouveau professeur ne s'avérait pas du tout être perturbé par les remarques désobligeantes de Largus. Il en eu juste un petit rictus avant de lever simplement son doigt orné de son anneaux Onyx vers les flambeaux crépitent de leurs flammes ardentes.  
>Tous attendaient alors une formule magique, quelque chose, mais rien ...Pas une parole, pas un son pas un sort...Juste l'anneau qui se mit soudainement à briller violement, emportant l'ensemble de la pièce et ses élèves dans les ténèbres les plus profonds. Les jeunent eurent des cris de surprises, d'épouvantes, certaines jeunes filles voulaient sortir de la pièce complètement affolaient, d'autres semblaient plus sereins cachant le stresse qui les rongeaient en restant assis dans leurs coins.<p>

Brusquement le noir fis place à autre chose...C'était comme des petites flammes bleues qui voletaient dans les airs de cette nuit d'encre artificiel. Les feux follets continuaient leurs danses tout autour des étudiants. Largus qui ne faisait plus du tout le malin poussait un couinement effrayé tandis que les filles poussaient des cries pitoyable à présent. Au début Albus ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de leurs cris ? Car la magie n'était pas si terrible ? Mais à mesure qu'il regardait les flammèches valsaient, il pouvait enfin distinguer le pourquoi de la peur des jeunes. Une formes argenté éclatante se former peut à peut au dessus des frimousses stupéfaites. Le grand sorcier à la robe écarlate semblait attacher un malin plaisir à faire mouvoir la forme dans les cieux.

Dans une extrême lenteur celle-ci venait de prendre complètement existence sous les trais d'un grand animal semblable à un grand loup, mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait en voir un canidé renard à la toison blanche ornée de neufs et superbes queue dont leurs sommets étaient s'enflammées d'un bleue tourbillonnant. L'animal se dessinait haut sur ses pattes, une grande gueules à la mâchoire bien trop puissantes aux goûts d'un jeune Albus. Les contours des babines d'un trais aussi noire que l'ébène dévoilant encore de plus bel ses crocs de nacres. Les yeux de l'animal était sans existante et le reflet de ce regarde vide se perdait dans la toison lactescente.

L'animal grondait.

Aucuns élèves ne parlaient, pas un murmure ne percer ce doux grognement de bête féroce. Seul la respiration sifflante de certains Serpentard éloignés troublé cette atmosphère accablantes. Albus ne pu que retenir son souffle alors que le jeune Scorpius semblait au bord de la syncope. Or, pour leurs plus grands soulagement l'animal disparut dans un nuage argentée pour laissait enfin place à la résurrection des flambeaux réchauffant les mœurs de leurs douces lueurs. Le professeur pris alors paroles dans un silence des plus absolu :

- Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Chamanesque Sakamura Hikari comme je viens de vous le dire...Ici, nous travaillerons sur la force de votre « petite cervelle » ou pour mieux l'exprimer votre _esprit_...Cette force est un peut comme les cours de Divination tous le monde ne peux hélas l'interpréter...

Aucun élèves ne tentaient de faires la moindre des réflexions. Chacun regardait l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un dangereux prédateur. Même Largus en tenait sa langue dans sa poche. Albus quand à lui se demandait bien quel était ce nouveaux sortilège ? Des illusions ou des images non réelles ce n'était pas si impressionnant. Or la créatures qui s'était dresser devant lui n'avait rien d'une illusion proprement dite, le jeune était persuadé que ce renard à neufs queues était tout aussi vivant que lui et les autres...Le professeur repris simplement :

- Le Chamanesque Ou dans le monde des Moldus Chamanismes est une pratique centrée sur la méditation entres les Sorciers et les esprits surnaturel ainsi que les âmes des créatures mythiques ou encore certains animaux ayant vaincus en compagnie de Sorciers...C'est donc à certains Chamanesque Japonais à incarnés cette fonction ainsi de faire appelle à un _**gardien**_...

- Un Gardien ? – S'enquis de dire Julie qui tremblait aux côtés de la rouquine et la Blondinette –

- Vous avez parfaitement compris le sens du mot ! Je vous félicite Mademoiselle. Or je doute que les Sorcier Occidentaux puisse accomplir un tel exploit...Une simple baguette magique ne peut faire appel à ce genre de force...

Quel soupire et des exclamations d'étonnement retentir dans la salle. Comment pouvait-on dire que les baguettes seraient inutiles pour utilisé un simple sort comme un autre ? Les jeunes allaient vraiment de surprises en surprises...

**A suivre Fin première partie...**


End file.
